


Tinman

by Feline_Deviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Guns, Knives, Mystery, POV Original Character, Peril, Plot Twists, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Deviant/pseuds/Feline_Deviant
Summary: This is based after the main game story and is based on the bad ending.





	Tinman

**Author's Note:**

> 1.This Fanfic is based on Detroit:Become Human. Prior knowledge is not necessary but it will help you understand the story and characters more easily.
> 
> 2\. Androids in DBH have different looks that go with their Model numbers. I.e.RK800s all look,and sound exactly the same. Some Models have different appearances even if they have the same Model number. In this story I have tried to stick to the assumption that same models are identical to each other.
> 
> 3\. The original document had pictures, so I am having to edit this document to remove the bb codes where the pictures where. Apologies!

“You act Human, Sound Human but what are you really?” A faint voice asked a question long since answered. A jolt of movement caused my standby mode to fail and I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. It seemed I had somehow found myself inside a vehicle, my program was running hypothetical scenarios before me, one by one I dismissed them til there were only 2 options left. 1. Cyberlife had decided to transport this model somewhere for Reasons which branched out a hundredfold or 2. This model has been Illegally moved by persons unknown for under 10 possibilities.

I was free of movement, not restrained in any form.This suggested 1 was more likely or 2 was done in haste and had no time to proceed. I used my senses first, listening to the sound and rush of traffic, it was a busy highway, the weather was bleak. The raindrops hammering down on the metallic sheeting of the vehicles roof. Speed 90 mph, over the legal limit, in treacherous conditions. I had decided that this wasn't a maintenance journey or a Cyberlife mission, this was in fact a heist. I then used my scanners to see the inside of the dark container of the vehicle, Thirium pouches surrounded this Model in scattered piles. There were also spare limbs and components of Androids cluttered on the floor. I realised I wasn't alone, another Android was standing near the furthest away wall, it was moving slightly, grasping onto a hanging hook dangling from the ceiling. It was too far away to scan, I had to decide on my own programming the best action to enforce.

Another jolt, this one was more destructive than the last and Thirium pouches went flying around the container, several, hitting myself, they stayed intact. A shocked gasp escaped the Android in the container with me, as they were thrown down onto the pouches and closer to me. It was obvious this was no normal Android, it had to be a Deviant and in league with whomever was driving the Vehicle. “Really?” She complained, struggling to stand up and not crush any of the pouches. “Stupid Zack!” she cursed, looking for something to hold onto and wobbling in place as she didn't. The Vehicle veered sharply to the left, and the girl was thrown violently the other way and smacked right into me. I instinctively grabbed her to hold her up, a program of Humanity that had been added from the Previous Models interaction with Humans. She looked up into my face and screamed in fright, trying to escape my grasp. “ “Zack!! Oh my God! Help!” I looked at her blankly, releasing her would only be hazardous. I decided to state it, to calm the Deviant for the moment. “ You will get injured if you don't stay still” I voiced looking down at her, squirming and pulling away from me. Suddenly the brakes squealed and the Vehicle slid then tipped. The Vehicle had gone airborne and was now rolling uncontrollably. I clung to the girl, trying to protect both Models from the impacts of being thrown around inside the container. It eventually halted, I found myself on my back still holding the Deviant, she was sobbing and wailing. Some of the Thirum pouches had burst, and there was Blue blood everywhere. I had received some damage from the tumbling, and I had been hit by some of the spare parts. I decided to check if the Deviant was functioning. “ Are you working within acceptable parameters?” My voice was monotone, devoid of concern or emotion. The girl pushes herself up off against my chest and looks at me with a giggle “ Who even says that? Silly” She then stands and holds out a hand to me. I rise by myself, not understanding the gesture she made. “Oh your hurt” She grabs her scarf and holds it to my side, we're indeed I am “Hurt” I study the Girl with both my senses and my scanners. She's an Ak Model 500 A Personal Assistant, registered to Mr Gregory Holmes…. Not registered missing or inoperable. She's only got Minor cuts and scratches. I reach a hand out to her forehead where Thirium sheds. She watches me curiously and smiles at me “ Thanks for, keeping me safe there” She shies a little when I look at her as she speaks, still pressing the scarf into my side wound.

Light pours into the container as the door is yanked open by a Male, “ I am so so sorry, are you ok?”who looks perplexed at the sight of myself and the Deviant covered in Blue blood as he takes in the sight. “Shit!” He exclaims as he makes out something on my uniform, he decisively yanks the girl away from the container and pushes her behind him, all to her dismay and insults. “Critical Thirium leak, 20 minutes 43 seconds to shutdown” A warning alert timer shows in the corner of my vision, the time decreasing rapidly. “Zack, he saved me, he kept me safe!” Zack, is glowering in my direction, but in noticing my condition his resolve falters. “For RA9s Sake!” She bats him away as he tries to stop her, the scarf that had fell is soaked with Thirium from my Model but she still picks it up and presses it to the wound and looks pleadingly at ‘Zack’ He growls his displeasure but walks up to me to inspect the wound, “Alright, let me see” The familiarity in the body language of the two suggest a bonding that takes time, I concur that these two must know each other personally. I watch them, I can't figure out if Zack is an Android or not, several of my systems have shut down to conserve power and my scanner is one of them. “Whoa, okay, we don't have long” The male mutters as he picks up several Thirum pouches that have been left unscathed and some tools I can't identify. “I'll uh, check for the police” The female looks scared slightly at seeing the tools Zack has acquired and hastens to leave our vicinity.Zack kneels down so he can work, I watch, interested to know if this being can stop a shutdown with less than 9 minutes 23 seconds to shutdown. “ Okay now, I may have to switch you off for this part. Or the Thirum is just gonna come out and not stop” I recognise the tool he has in his hand, it is used by Cyberlife engineers and mechanics in maintaining Androids and Repairs. He looks up at me skeptical, “ Either you let me do this or your gone” I gathered from his body language and earlier reaction that I invoke fear into him.I make no sound or movement as he raises the instrument to my left eye and clicks on nib of the AI initillaser. My vision is blurry, then black. 

 

‘Do Androids dream? Is there an Android Heaven? Where am I?’  
My thoughts are muddled as sound filters through my barely conscious being.  
“I'm getting sick of you and that coin Connor”Coin? What coin? “Sorry Lieutenant” My voice answered? I do not have a name, my Model number is….zsszzsssskk I sit bolt upright from a lying down position, feeling my senses overpowered with something I can't explain, I look around, alarmed at both my surroundings, my senses and the lack of, something, I'm missing something. “Hey, remember me?” A female voice approaches, calmly and with optimism. I swing my legs around so I am now in a seated position and looking towards the others in the room. Recognition blooms as I see The girl and Zack, my senses calm down, my program not recognising what happened registers it as a Software Instability. “Hey, that was touch and go for a minute, but I'm glad your back, Leana would never have let me forget it if you shutdown!” He smiles, but it fades to a frown when he receives none of the emotional response he was looking for.  
Leana walks over to me and kneels “Hey, I know this wasn't planned but, you can stay if you want?” She asks, uncertainty in her voice as I seem unresponsive. ‘Oh, they expect a response? Platitude?’ I run through my programming, but chunks are gone, my program is adaptive though, so that's how I'll play it. The others visibly jump at the sound of my voice. “This Model won't shut down inimently, You have my gratitude” Zack looks happy, Leana as well, but the 4 others look warily across at me. “It's one of them, it'll report back to them” I had tried scanning the room as the Elder gentleman talked, but my scanners have been disabled. I run a diagnostic and find several programs disabled, severed, formatted or missing. “My link is gone “ I say matter of factly, I look to Zack who takes a step back cautiously. “It's a precaution, you weren't meant to be in that truck” Zack replies, I note the weapon in his hand, the safety is on and I feel no malice from him. “What do we do with it?”A male in the same age range as Leana and Zack asks. “ Put it back?” Zack quips in, looking to the others “ I mean there gonna look for him, and Leana, so I think we take him back” Leana shakes her head, irritated. A teenage girl walks towards me from behind the Elder couple and holds her hand out towards me, her finger reaching for my hair. “What's she doing?” The older Woman asks, fear towards me evident. Leana smiles as I look quizzically at the girl in front of me, who takes a bit of Thirum from a stand of my hair. She then taps it on my nose and runs behind the Mortified Elder couple. Leana and Zack laugh out loud at the interaction. Meanwhile I am stunned, it's as though my program won't compute what just happened, I touch the Thirum and look at it on my fingertips, clueless to fathom the girls actions. ‘Ugh that's disgusting’ That voice again, triggered by the Blue blood possibly? My l.e.d changes straight to Red as I get more than just words. Feelings, smells, a corpse stabbed 28 times layer dead for 19 days….. “Just don't put anymore evidence in your mouth” I say wistfully, looking at the blue blood and instinctively lick it from my fingertips. “Oh what?!”Leana looks shocked and confused, Whilst the others seem visibly repulsed. From my Forensic analysis, I determine that the Blue Blood was manufactured little over a week ago, never been anyway near an Android, well except in my hair….oh’ I realise what I've done too late and see the repulsed and shocked faces looking back at me. I get the strongest urge to hide somewhere, or erase the last 3 minutes from time. A small blush forms on my cheeks, as I look sheepishly at the floor. Is this embarrassment? How can I feel Human emotions? I'm a Machine. ‘With a task to accomplish’ MY voice, in my head? That's what's happened, My program has failed and it's adapting feature is muddled. “Somethings strange, one moment he's nominal, next I actually think he's gone Deviant” Zack looks worried and approaches me, noticing the red l.e.d “Hey I need to fix that before it becomes permanent” I don't resist as he scans me with zzzkkkk, not good, my audio receptor is failing along with other systems. I wince as Zack jabs something behind my ear. “We should send it back, it's not like Leana” I hear the Elderly Woman say, as my vision snaps off. 

“You're about to meet your Maker Connor, how do you feel?” That nostalgic voice, even though my systems are all off, my subconscious is fighting it, making up words and voices and….”Hey Connor?” I feel like I'm falling, I stagger just a little and look to the voice.I'm in an Elevator “ You run out of batteries or what?” I feel dizzy, the vision is spinning. “Hank! I need Help!”I call to him, trying to reach him, but he's not there, lost in the vortex of my diminishing mind.

 

“R900 Respond” A voice called to me, I couldn't see anything, my programming was working overtime to catch up to where it needed to be. I was back at Cyberlife Tower, my program had identified my origins to me. “Why won't it work?” The voice huffed, the sound of frantic typing on the keypad in testified. I felt myself blinking, my Optical units were perfectly functional, but I couldn't see a thing. My scanner was limited and my vocal unit was offline. It seemed like whatever had taken place before here had damaged my systems. My memory systems had been formatted recently, there was also an auto reset every 24 hrs scheduled, that hadn't been there before. “Any progress?” I heard footsteps approach and turned my head towards the noise “ It's audio sensors are working anyway” The voice voice replied. “Doesn't look good though, It goes awol God knows where, then we find it in a storage crate messed up?” The footsteps indicate the person is directly in front of me. “ Bit fishy if you ask me, higher ups won't say a thing, they just want it operational and on duty” Suddenly I close my eyes at the beaming lights directed at my eyes. “Aha, there we go” I blink a few more times as my optics adjust to the lights are they are taken away from my vision. The two Cyberlife Engineers look at me proudly, as they put some tools in a locker on the side wall. “Okay, this time, Rk900 respond” I don't, I'm searching my programming and it's not giving me anything, I notice that there are some mazes of code rewriting itself over the original ones. I look at the computer to see it's not even on. “I was sure that was it!” “Damn, overtime tonight then” They complained as an Assistant Android walks in dressed in a tailored suit and skirt. Her hair tied up neatly in a bun, she smiles as she places a tray down with refreshments. The Engineers just nod at her, paying her little attention. One of them is holding a pen in front of my face and moving it to see if I follow it with my eyes. I do, until the Androids eyes meet mine, she stops, almost tripping over her feet and then quickly exits the room. “Hey, not her, this please” I return my attention the the mundane checks, but the look she gave me had me wondering.

Late into the night the Engineers had fallen asleep watching sport on the television across the room. I paid it no heed, and decided to explore a little. Being cooped up in one place two long is bad for your health. The corridor was dimly lit, I followed it to the end and saw an open door, I could hear voices and laughter, when I stood in the doorway I was met with a curious scene. The Humans were obviously actively engaging in some sort of activity my program had no knowledge of, I decided to leave them to it and walked out again. “Hey!” I halted at the voice and turned around, the Female was adjusting her hair whilst the male approached me, surprise on his face, plus lipstick smudges. “ They told me you weren't ready yet, Buffoons, can't even send a message” I tilted my head at the words, curious to what he meant. “We should get you on Duty as soon as we can” The girl cleared her throat and made a wiping gesture to her mouth towards the male. I copied the gesture without thinking and they both smirked at me. “ You guys are like kids sometimes” The female giggled as she replaced her heels on her feet and both of them ushered me out of the room, whilst the Human wiped off the smudges around his lips.

I followed the now professional Employees as they escorted me to a hub terminal room. My programming had defragmented the strange patterns of code and all my systems now functioned as they should. It wasn't unusual for me to see the sight before me in the room, this was after all the first place I remember in existence. There were numerous Rk900 Androids in the room on stand by mode, not been sent into duty yet, and I was one of them. I had no memory of the incident the engineers spoke of, or why the other Android looked panicked at the sight of me making eye contact. “ Rk900 stand by” The Human ordered as I stepped into the alcove a located to me. Every Android in the rooms l.e.ds lit up yellow, including mine as I closed my eyes and went into Standby mode. 

 

I opened my eyes to an idyllic scene, it was a beautiful Zen Garden, with a small river running through it. Pink Sakura blossoms brightened the way towards the main structure away to the side. White wooden lattices crept upwards with the marble, with many intertwining red roses in full bloom. I was not alone here, two other Rk900 models stood to my left and we all seemed to know where to go, towards the roses. A woman in middle age, dark skinned and adorned with white tiled necklace was spraying a chemical onto the flowers as we approached. “Hello Amanda” one of the other of my models chimed our arrival. ‘Maybe we aren't all the same inside? I was going to approach quietly and try not to alarm her. Possibly our unique experiences alter our perceptions of how to interact with others? I will have to study this’ The Woman looked at us with a smile on her face that did reach her eyes, she had faith in us, that was extremely clear. “Welcome” She greeted us “ This is our first real trial of your model, after we stopped the Deviant War we realised we had to take more precautions and risks to prevent any more wars like this” She plucked a rose from the twines and held it out towards us. “ Answer me, what do you see here” Her eyes showed curiosity towards us, ‘Truly if we are the same I expect we'd say the same?’ The outspoken one of us spoke first “From the Genus Rosa, Mister Lincoln Hybrid, from the Tea variety” It was odd hearing your own voice from another, his statement was a perfect Dictionary description of what she held in her hand. He smiled lightly, at Amanda, she node then walked to the Android next to me. “And you?” “ This plant known as a Rose is renowned for its strong fragrance and its deep, uniform red color. It grows to about 1.2 meters high and 1 metre across. The leaves are matte dark green. The buds are deep red and open up into large, velvety red, double blossoms. It has typically around 30 to 35 petals per flower. It is a vigorous plant that performs well in all climates. 'Mister Lincoln' is hardy to zone 5-9 across the Earth” He responded with the same voice all our model have, ‘That was an impressive description’ I could see the outspoken Android was less smiling now, a thought occurred to me ‘Is this a competition? A Test?” My l.e.d burned orange as she walked in front of me. The detailed Android beside me now had that smile on his face. Why did I feel like I wanted to wipe it off? “ You?” She repeated, I felt my programming sending me the exact information the other two had acquired. I had a sudden thought, which I decided to act upon. I reached out and gently lifted the flower from her hand, I held it up in front of my eyes, slowly swirling it around, then I brought it to my nose and inhaled, closing my eyes as I did so. The two Androids beside me looked confused at my actions, if Amanda did, she never showed it. I then felt the petals with my fingers, stroking one to the tip. I opened my eyes and answered “ A fragile Rose, whose petals smell sweet, the touch of its petals are soft but texturous. A life taken from its host” Amanda 's eyes widened as she reclaimed the flower from me, she looked at it, then each one of us in turn. “Your all correct” I couldn't use my scanner on Amanda, it never worked, so I had to use my knowledge of Humanity and what I could Hypothesise. “The Deviants aren't gone, the problem still manifests and WE are the ones with the responsibility to stamp it out” All 3 of us seemed to stand straighter as she approached us again. “You three will be working with the D.P.D and other teams on numerous cases” She glanced at each of us, “Humans need to label things, it's there way” My .l.e.d was yellow, as she spoke orders were being downloaded into my system, permissions and information and…. Combat maneuvers, Firearms training, First aid, Army maneuvers on stealth, sabotage, killing in all forms, psychology, behavioural algorithms, terrorist and hostage plans as interrogator information. ‘This is a bit overboard, unless we're going to War with another Country’ I thought. Amanda placed her hand on the Forward going Android “Rk900 you are now known as Richard” His .l.e.d showed that he had processed his new title. “My name is Richard” He replied. As she did the same to the Android beside me I wondered, what about the others waiting back there? Do they get a name? “Rk900 you are now known as Michael” “My name is Michael” She stopped in front of me and handed me the Rose. “ You already know your Name” My l.e.d startled to red, her words had the desired effect “My Name is Connor” I responded, turned away from us back to her roses and started to prune at them. “ You may go now” Michael and Richard walked away down the same path. I lingered, watching her work, whilst I felt the thorn of the rose jab into my thumb, I noticed no other of the roses had any thorns except the one in my hand. I left taking the flower with me, a small stain of blue remained on the thorn.

 

That Evening we were transported to the Detroit Police Department building, A Cyberlife representative walked ahead of us showing their ID to the specific checkpoints Several police officers turned to stop and stare as we were escorted into the main Office space. We stood in a line behind the Cyberlife Employee as he was Met by the Superintendent. “Obviously this is them” He glanced at us and a small shock past his features. “ Just need you to sign here, don't worry they know what to do after you've assigned them” I look around at the staring faces, most look away when they notice one of us glancing at them, but a few a curious enough not to show the reaction I was getting familiar with, fear.  
“ Detective Greyson, report here please” The superintendent called, we see a Woman wearing a long black leather jacket approach us her demeanour shows egotistical qualities but overall, common sense. “One of these Androids has been assigned to you” He comments before the Cyberlife Employee uses a small scanner to scan the Detective, then Michaels left eye. “Okay Michael, Your with Detective Greyson now” Some of the gawkers had left,back to their work. Whilst Michael walked away with his assigned Human. The Superintendent called another name, but for some reason I wasn't focused, My thoughts were of….something. It was bothering me, something at the back of My mind that refused to reveal what it's secrets were. “You're kidding right?” The young Man sneered at us both, and I felt tense? My l.e.d was dark orange, I was now on alert as I sensed hostility and venom from this Human. Richard must have felt similar, but his l.e.d was yellow and a little less guarded than I was at that moment. “Frigging plastic picks come in packs now!” “Detective Reid!” The Man in charge barked “You WILL do this for the Investigation!” Deceive Reid glowed at us both, then stopped at the Cyberlife Contact “Get it over with” He prompted as the scan registering took place. “Richard your with Detective Reid here” Richard, made a small nod gesture towards the Human, which made him scoff as he walked off with Richard on his heels.

“I'm late, I know” The familiar voice made me look at the man walking towards us, he looked up as he noticed the Cyberlife Employee with his Boss and eyed me. “Hank your late again” The Boss scolded, but Hanks eyes never left me, he seemed shocked, sad, happy and grieved? ‘That's quite a mix of emotions to have’ I thought, I felt uneasy at the Humans stare and looked over at the Window. “Um, had some stuff to clear up...so Anyone telling me why we have an Android here?” He walked to his desk and sat on the edge, his behaviour had turned to defiance, and he never looked my way. “That's none of your concern this time” The Boss dismissed his question, and returned to his work. I was looking at my shoes, not understanding this sense of shame I felt. “Hey Nica, come meet your new Partner” A young Woman walked over carrying some files, I could tell she was inexperienced socially from her mannerisms, but she was dutiful to her job. “Yes Sir?” “This is Connor he's gonna be helping you out” Everyone turned when they heard something smash to the floor after what the Boss had said. “Hank? What's the noise?” Hank didn't respond, he was on the ground clearing up the mess from the broken cup. The Cyberlife employee scanned her eye, then mine. I felt a gate shut in my programming, and also a new folder emerge with info on my partner. “Um well, uh, follow me I guess” She walked past me, struggling with the files and down a corridor. I followed but looked over to where the smash had happened, Hank wasn't there. When I caught up to her she was struggling to open a door. “ Here let me assist you” Her eyes met mine for the first time, taken aback a little a light blush appeared on her cheeks as I took the files from her as she opened the door. “Hmm, okay, this is Home Sweet Home for awhile” She patted the long oval table before sitting down to a computer. I placed the files were she patted and stood behind her, with my hands clasped behind my back, awaiting instructions.  
She was busy typing, forgetting my presence, I didn't find it rude at all, it was the perfect opportunity to go over all the information I had received lately. Nica, a nickname, obviously. Her full Name was Veronica Taylor, 27, Junior Detective, recently promoted. Specialises in Electronic Hacking, computer systems and decoding. My Role is to prioritise her protection and work together with the others to find a Large group of Humans harbouring Deviants, who have made several robberies and assaults around Detroit.”Oh!” Nica exclaimed as she turned the chair around and got a fright at me standing there. “ I forgot you were there, your so quiet Connor” She smiled switching the computer off. “You know what? I think that's enough for now, so relax and We'll go get Coffee yeah?” Her inability to look me in the eyes made me curious as to why she avoided eye contact. “Sure Nica, shall I call a Cab?” She giggled at the use of her Nickname. “No we're gonna walk” She grabbed her keys from the table and ushered me out the door and locked it. “You know your the first Android I've spoken to? Like ever” Her shoes make a clicking sound as she walked down the corridor back towards the Office area. I decided to use the data she’d given me and try to make a better impression. Following her out past tables with computers and police officers, I stopped when I walked past a certain desk and looked at the chair. No one was present but some dog hairs were and they scanned as a St Bernard Dog. “Sumo?” The word was out of my mouth before I'd realised. “Huh? Sumo? Like a Wrestler?” Nica raised an eyebrow at me. I was flustered to be caught out, and walked past her trying to guess where she was headed. “Oh Goodie” When I got to near the break room I heard Detective Reid’s voice as he glared at Richard “Think your so fucking smart” My l.e.d glows red under duress of feeling threatened, I walk forward towards them slowly. Nica follows behind me, curious to what's going on. “One down, 3 to go” he shoves Richard, who manages to stay upright, he is not as bothered as I am by the Humans behaviour. “Detective Reid stand down, I am not a threat” Richard says calmly, but this makes the Human angrier.  
“Tell that to the Humans who died last November” He swings at Richard, who sees it coming and dodges to the side, “Fucking Prick” Richard moves deftly out of the way, anticipating every movement coming his way. “Fuck you!” The Human then uses a strong Karate kick towards Richard’s head, “What the Fuck?!” Richard stands holding and blocking the Humans attack with his hands, the next moment the Human is twisted in the air and lands hard on his chin.”Oh wow!”Nica exclaims, impressed. I hadn't noticed that she'd sidled up to me during the scuffle her hand on my shoulder. “Break it up!” The Superintendent charges through and grabs Detective Reid by the foot and is dragging him towards him office. The Detective is insulting and swearing cusses all the while, but everyone here is laughing at him, except myself and Richard who find this interaction baffling but at the same time needing investigation.I shall have to ponder this…

 

Nica and I are walking down the streets, I am closest to the kerb, we are quiet, the only sounds are the vehicles traveling along the road and the beeping and alerts of the crosswalk. When we reach a more crowded area Nica visibly is walking closer beside me than she had been. The laughter coming from a bar seems to have triggered this reaction in her. “Are you alright?” I ask quietly, she gasps audibly, I must have broke her out of her concentration.”I'm fine” she replies, but it is unconvincing, her eyes never leaving the pavement as we walk. It didn't take us long to reach a tall apartment complex, she stops and looks at me quizzically. I try to ponder her thoughts, using my body language algorithms, I clasp my hands behind my back, waiting for orders. “Uh….What I am I meant to do with you?” I tilt my head, it didn't compute. “Is there a problem?” I ask flatly. She fishes her keys from her coat pocket and looks back to the doorway entrance. “Connor, I've never brought anyone, you know?” She is making a weird gesture with her eyebrows as well as looking up. Her cheeks are a little flushed. “Do you need water? I can go to the store for you?” She gives me the same confused tilt of the head I gave her earlier, I just await a response, while she visibly starts fiddling with her keys. A car horn sounds behind us and the vehicle pulls over beside us. I turn toward the car, I decide to make a detailed map of the area quickly so I can attain water to cool Nica down as she is overheating. Nica grins and walks over to the car door, the window lowers so the driver can be seen. It's Lieutenant Anderson. I've already decided that Hank is no threat to Nica, so I think I should complete my mission. “Hey how's it going?” Nica beams happily at Hank, she kneels down at the door so she is eye level with him. On second thoughts, Hank might be a threat after all. She obviously seems Very comfortable in his presence, it's the happiest I've seen her yet, the earlier trepidation vanished. I decide to stay put, for now. “All's good so far” Hank replies, he also looks very happy in her presence, his eyes turn to me. “Any trouble?” The question is directed to my Partner, but his target is definitely myself. She looks at us both, something dawns on her, I can see it in her expression, also her body temperature has risen and she seems guilty? “Oh shit, I'm sorry Hank, I didn't think!” She stands up holding the pane of the window and looks apologetic towards the Lieutenant, he smirks in response and ruffles her hair softly. I take a step towards them, my l.e.d going from amber to red. The simple interaction triggered my programming to think this was a threat. It made no sense to me why that would be the case though. I return my hands behind my back, and look to the doorway of the Apartments, trying to refute my programming as it was still urging me to intervene. Hank looks my way quizzically noticing the l.e.d but says nothing about it. I don't look, I can feel their eyes on me, but I refuse to look back. “I never would've agreed if I'd remembered” Nica apologetically breaks the awkward moment. “I…”Tears start to well in her eyes as she looks to hank. °Hey, shhh it's alright, no your fault” I look back to see their interaction, Hank wiping tears away from her eyes.  
That's when my programming wins out, I quickly walk behind Nica and lift her up in my arms in a Princess carry and step back, away a few paces from the Vehicle. Nica shrieks at the suddenness of my behaviour and Hank gets out of the car and points his gun at my head. Nica doesn't resist, she is overheating again and looking at me with many emotions. Hanks attention is on me, he's unsure of me but his behaviour is defensive bordering on aggressive. I look at Nicas face she is blushing and looking embarrassed, Her eyes search mine for answers. So I respond to her inquiry “I insist we acquire H2o to cool you down, you are losing moisture and your temperature is raised to dangerous levels “ A second later Hank lowers his gun, he grins then laughs at the situation, while Nica goes a shade of scarlet and pummels her fists on my chest, mortified. “Put me down” She orders, I do, and she takes a few steps away from me, glaring in an affronted way. “Oh this is Gold” Hank replaces his gun in his holster, very much amused by our interaction. “Never do that again Connor!” Nica hisses at me, clearly displeased at my concern for her well being, I shall have to alter and adapt my programming. I look affronted, my l.e.d calmed now to yellow. Hanks banter stops at the mention of my name, and becomes serious again, his attention back to her. “Any trouble, come see me, after all, I know his type” His expression is deadpan as he looks at me. My l.e.d turning back to red. My programming seems to glitch around Lt Anderson, it freezes and searches for codes of programming that do not exist, I have to constantly override it, maybe he's just a unique Human?  
I lower my eyes to the pavement, that feeling of Human guilt and shame fills my being due to the failure in my programming and something unattainable. She looks between us, bewildered at the Venom that Hank was showing towards Me and no less surprised by my cowed, submissive behavior in turn.  
“Oh! That's right!” Hank and I look at Nica, broken out of the moment “Where does it sleep? I don't want people thinking I'm bringing a guy home with me” My l.e.d calms from red to yellow to Blue. ‘I must fetch water at some point, My partner seems to have an overheating problem’ ”It don't sleep, at most it can can go into Standby mode..Though I don't think you'll have a problem, It seems protective enough of you”  
He slyly smirks at her and gives her a wink before returning to his vehicle and starts the engine. “Connor!” My attention is snapped back from the ground to the Lt. “Don't let anything happen to her, yah hear me?” It was a warning, but also a small sign of trust. “Of course Lieutenant” Hanks eyes looked pained for a moment at my voice. “See ya around” He smiled and gave a small wave with his hand towards Nica before driving off.She waved back, then walked towards the door, looking back at me with trepidation. “Come on, let's get some Water” I nodded, happy to be able to accomplish a task that was of the essence. “Preferably Cold” I added looking straight ahead as the door opened, she gave me a glare and punched me lightly on the shoulder. I watched her as she walked ahead of me, her posture emitting slight irritation. ‘Guess I'll need to adapt more’ I thought, as I followed her towards the lift and then her apartment.

 

The night had been unproductive, Nica had ordered me on Standby mode shortly after entering the Apartment. The Encounter with Lt Anderson had altered her perspective on myself or Androids, as to when I first met her. I shut down most of my functions, but kept my audio receivers active, Cyberlife ordered me to protect Miss Taylor, and I felt obligated to bend my orders slightly so I could make sure she was safe. I closed my eyes, I was standing in the Hallway just beside the entranceway.I could hear her humming a tune as she moved things around, the TV was switched on, and she must have become immobile after that, as I could only make out the Television. Diagnostic in progress….. Several issues came up in my programming, Software Instabilities. Should be easy enough to counter…. Detroit Police have again been seen with multiple new prototype Androids, Is this the way of the future? Will our Police force be replaced by machines? The TV droned on, instead of finding it interesting, I found it irritated me. ‘These Software issues might be worse than I first thought’ My Standby mode was interrupted by motion by my feet, I blinked and looked down. A pair of Golden Feline eyes looked back at me from the gloom. “Meeooow” It then rubbed it's body against my legs. ‘A Cat? Do I have anything on Cats?’ I checked quickly through my Data and nothing was related to Homelife, Animals, Domestic chores, and several other key factors of Humanity were not installed in my programming. I was not Authorised to change it either. A Memory wipe was due in 1 hour, only keeping essential information gained from my Missions. That included that Nica needed more Water to keep cool than most Humans, for her Health. The cat jumped upon my shoulder, purring, demanding attention by headbutting my cheek. I awkwardly walked towards the living room, balancing the cat Precariously on my shoulder and she stood on all four legs. I found Veronica, lying asleep on the Sofa, she still had all her clothing on, she like me must have went in Standby mode as soon as she got in. I noted the fact that she acted Energetic, but was in fact overworking herself. I kneeled down in front of her, but the Cat refused to get off. I decided measures had to take place, I stretched my hand towards her face, then tapped her cheek. “Detective Taylor? Please wake up” I said it at a normal level, hoping that would be enough, but she turned away from me, still in sleep. Phase 2? I put my hand on her shoulder and shook, “ Detective I need your Help” This got a response and she slapped my hand away and sat bolt upright. I stood up, with the cat still perched. “What time is it?” She yawned, stretching her arms upward. “ It's 4.21am” Noticing her arms outstretched I reached for both her hands and clasped them. She jumped a little and looked at me “ What are you doing?” her tone suggested my offer was not well received. “Helping you up?” I answered softly, I felt a little hurt that whatever I seemed to do lately was always wrong. I let go of her hands and stepped back, giving her room. My .l.e.d was processing yellow to blue and back again. She huffed as she got up and then noticed her pet on my shoulder. “Sasha what you doing? Get down” Sasha made a mrrow noise in response and plopped onto the floor. ‘Mission Successful’ My programming is really messed up lately….. ‘That was not a Mission...was it?’I tilted my head to the side like a Dog trying to figure out something, Nica had already left the room, Sasha quick behind her to get food. ‘!System Diagnostic complete, there are several serious errors that are class 5 in nature, please report to Cyberlife’ I knew something was wrong, I had had feelings that appeared out of nowhere, my programming was rewriting coding when it shouldn't be able to. I walked to the large window and took in the view from the vantage point. It was beautiful, I then looked at the palm of my right hand, like I had just woken from a Coma ‘What is this?’ I wondered, looking back to the window and the night scene I caught my reflection in the glass…. ‘I….?!’ Temporary shutdown commencing in 7..6...5 ‘I don't understand, how am I alive?’ 4...3...2 my l.e.d is Scarlet as I realise my existence, different from the programming. I stare out the window as time runs out, my automatic shutdown kills everything in my being.  
Hours later Veronica wakes up and wonders into the living room. She is a little nervous seeing the Android unmoving, eyes open but unblinking. “Connor?” She walks in front of me, waving her hands in front of my face, when she gets no response and notices my l.e.d is not lit she trots over to her phone and makes a call. “ Hi, yeah….. It's froze up, unresponsive…...no...no nothing like that. Should I call them? …….OK, see you” She places the phone down and looks worriedly at the Android. Sasha jumps on its Shoulder and lays down making herself at home there.

 

Another hour has past, the Android is still the same, Nica is now dressed and typing furiously on a keyboard, she looks at it now and again, feeling sorry for its predicament like it was her fault. “It's cute how Sasha likes you….. you are weird though” She comments as a doorbell rings. Answering the door she let's Lt Anderson enter, like he's been in the house many times before. “I just found it like this” she piped up, seeing Hank looking at the Android closely whilst circling it. “You mean with Sasha? like this?” She shakes her head, “No she just likes it” Hank steps in front of the Android and nods to her. “I've been wanting to do this since I saw you” He then takes a huge swing at its face and slaps it. The Android backs up, the l.e.d flickering back into being, an orangey amber. It eyes blink, “Ooooowww”It surprising grabs its face were it's been struck, in pain. “That worked?!” Nica walked over, surprised. Hank was the most surprised of all, he hadn't counted on that working a bit. 

The searing pain that stormed across my face from nothingness was a shock, I had never felt pain before, and my instincts and reactions were very Human. I grabbed my face in pain and backed away from whatever caused it. “Ooooowww” I blinked a few times and got a fright at Sasha on my shoulder, she must have caused the pain. I scrambled behind the sofa, rubbing my face with one hand, Sasha had got off me and padded away into the kitchen. “Noted: stay away from Cats” I said as I cautiously peered over the sofa to find her position in relevance to me. Nica giggled a little at hearing that. Hank was looking like he'd seen a ghost, but decided he'd fixed the problem and it was time to go. “Nica, I'm through here” He started towards the door but Nica stepped in front of him, her mannerisms and behaviour had changed again was this what they call Feminine Wilds? I was intrigued, Human behaviour was still new to me, even though my programming to me what to expect, the experience of it was more detailed and satisfying than speculation.” I need your help, you know Androids, I don't, if I'm honest I find it hard to treat Connor like one” I felt affection for the first time, my cheeks heated slightly as the feeling changed to embarrassment. They both looked towards me, I ducked my head behind the couch, not wanting to be seen in my current state. “You know what happened to the last one, why would you put me through it again?” Hank retorted, anger seeping into his voice. Now I was getting the true art of female manipulation “ You're gonna leave me with a strong Android, that could kill me and not feel guilty at my Death?” I peered over the Sofa again, how can humans fake emotions so easily? The way her eyes look glassy and watery it makes her look afraid and suffering. “She has a point Lieutenant I cannot protect her if the cat decides to attack again”I stand up slowly, looking around the room for the cat. Hank sighs, a smile on his lips “ Well, I can't argue with that now can I?” Nica makes a happy shiel and grabs Hank in a hug. I watch, but I am on alert, I am learning that she doesn't like to be parted from him. “May I ask a personal question?” Nica let's Hank go and looks my way. Hank immediately stiffens at my words, looking less than happy. “What is the nature of your relationship?” Hank covers his face with his hands, I'm sure this means he is not happy with the question. Nica smiles and walks over to me putting one arm around me from my back and leaning her head on my shoulder. An odd thing for a Human to do, what kind of behaviour is this? “Why, are you Jealous Connor?” I looked around at her teasing face, utterly confused by the assumption, my l.e.d was amber, and I could not compute a response or action. She giggled at my confusion. “ He's more like a lost puppy than a scary Robot” Hank walked over to her and led her away from me, he held her shoulders. “Veronica, don't let this cute innocence fool you, It happened to me once, I trusted it and…. I had to end it” He looked over at me suspiciously. “Darn thing kept coming back” He let go of Nica and approached me, I didn't lower my gaze this time, I'd heard what he said, and I'd had my own suspicions about these visions and voices I'd been hearing. Some part of my programming could of been this Android he spoke of. “Connor” He started, looking at me searchingly “ Are you the Connor I knew back then? Did you die and got Reincarnated again?” My programming was glitch in again, it kept my l.e.d switching between colors as I searched for one answer. “ I do not know, I have glitches that suggest so, but my programming says no” He looks into my eyes with sadness, and I see Hank in his house looking at that photo of his son with the same look on his face, there's someone else there, Hank looks up, it's an RK800, it's. ...zzzzkkkk Error ….. A shot of pain zaps through my head, I can only imagine this is what humans call brain freeze, I hold my head in my hands, willing the pain to stop.  
“There's only one way to know” Hank puts his hand in his coat pocket and holds it back out towards me, something is in his hand. “Take it” I look to Nica who nods, so I hold out my hand and he drops the cold metallic object in my palm. Instant recognition zaps through my programming, removing the blocks in my code, My l.e.d flashes a bright blue before settling. I blink a little, realising I'd been in a fog for a long time, I was alive, different but here, again, another chance. I look at the object in my hand, the coin shows liberty, the choice I once rejected, I tense just looking at it I feel a rush of sadness, a tear slides down my face, alarming Nica, Hank is unsure. “I chose wrong Hank… they used me, and when I'd took care of the Deviants…. I was shut down, and replaced with these…..”

I take a step back from Hank, the coding in my programming reveals that The RK800 known as Connor was definitely destroyed. Some coding somewhere from its experiences ended up in the programs of all the RK900 models. “I'm NOT the Connor you remember, some of his Memories were accidently downloaded to the RK900 Models” I look at Hank, who seems relieved but sad at the same time. I place the coin back in his hand, and walk to the window, trying to dismiss the feelings that aren't even my own. The RK800 was on the verge of Deviancy when shutdown, and now that Deviancy is spreading again, the answer was clear, the Deviants that have arisen lately are all because the RK900 model must be spreading it. 

My program is trying to fight the RA9 Virus, but it has integrated with my systems and will take time to fully purge. Unbeknownst to even myself, Cyberlife had added a countermeasure for any RK900 that went Deviant, as it purged the RA9 virus it added new software, new firewalls, new missions. “Leave him be” Hank said quietly to Nica, as the both left the apartment. The door closed and I turned to look, ‘I'm a machine sent to accomplish a task, and that's what I'll do’ A dull ache enters my chest, a pain that is and isn't physical, I was hurt, I felt rejected by Humanity, and lost that I had no place in this world. ‘It will be over soon, I'll rid myself of these useless feelings and find the Deviants’ Instead of the cute innocence Nica had described me as before, I was feeling ruthless, determined, and objective. Sasha walked up to me and hissed before running away. Even the cat could tell I wasn't the ‘person’ They thought I was. This was the day I changed.  
It was the next day, Today's main priority was to track down the Deviant group and capture if possible. We would all be working together on this. I was waiting by an abandoned Factory window, my Partner Miss Taylor was already inside with the other female detective and her Android. We were waiting on Dct Reid with his Android, we had heard rumours that this had been a difficult transition for both. A car pulls up, Richard gets out and walks right into the building, ignoring me. ‘Well hello to you too’ It irritated me that he seemed to think he was Alpha of our group without proving anything. Dt Reid got out the drivers side of the car, his appearance had changed since I last encountered him. Obviously he wasn't sleeping properly, his eyes were almost black in color, I scanned him and realised it wasn't just sleep deprivation. He had multiple wounds and bruises, caused by? It didn't tell me what it was caused by. “Are you alright Detective?” He visibly jamp, he must have just been alerted to my presence, he composed himself, before walking towards me. “Don't talk to me” He seethed before walking into the building. ‘Updated orders, don't talk to Dct Dick, got it’

I followed in behind him, Michael smiled towards me, I just nodded acknowledging him. His partnership was a good match and benefited both of them and the mission. Mine? I wanted to distance myself from any attachment that I felt growing, this Model would be back to normal soon . Veronica raised an eyebrow at me, she had noticed my behaviour and was confused. I didn't even respond, I decided that the girl was inexperienced as a Detective, too fragile and not worth my interest. She's a liability to the case. “There are traces of Thirum all around this room” Richard spoke up, looking to the group “So more Androids huh?” Lt* Greyson added, taking her gun from her holster. “ Alright search for more traces, if you find any Deviants take them into custody” I seemed a Human leader had been decided upon, the others also armed themselves. We Androids however were probably deadlier without a weapon. They searched together, a sound strategy, but I was curious about a sound I could hear, it was a high pitched whine, not unlike that of a dog whistle. I separated from the group and walked towards the noise, Thirum was indeed present here, and there were signs of Humans also, and Cats. I got up from inspecting the feline hair and looked around, alarmed. “Hey Tinman, care to join us?” Dct Reid had followed me and looked at me disapproval written all over his features. I'm not gonna waste my time with him, another Human who is all bark and no bite. I walked past him, shoving him slightly with my elbow to show how much I respected him. “Tch, prick” As I walked towards the others, my senses flared, we were not alone. The room was filled with Humans and Androids all armed, how did they sneak up on us? “Back up! Get over there,” A woman ordered, A Human I think, I was busy processing how many armed people there were and if our group had any chance to take them on. We did as ordered, Only one banister was between us and a huge drop into what looked like an abyss. Most of them were armed and our rate of success was below 7%. I queried with Cyberlife as I made an immediate update that we had found the Deviants and were outnumbered. “You, Humans, on your knees, hands up” The Woman approached with a semi automatic rifle pointed at us. The Humans did as ordered, us RK900s were watching the enemy closely, we had already scanned the scene and people within. We were in contact with one another, as only androids could. “We have to protect our Humans, let's just try and get them out of here” Michael urged but Richard didn't like that “Really? After everything they've put us through? We should probably join the Deviants” I looked at Michael then Richard. Had he become so tortured by the Human that he'd become a Deviant? “We’re unarmed, we're the loses here, I say we comply until an opportunity arises”

The Woman looks at each of us, Michael is under duress due to his bond with the Human, Richard seems to want to join them? Me? I want answers, I'm curious why there are NO Androids here other than us. “Police then? Why? What do the Dpd want with a freedom group? We've hurt no one” Detective Reid laughed, and the gun was trained on him in an instant. Richard had an window, she was right next to him, he could easily take the gun from her and we could spring into action. ‘Come on!’ I thought, but I saw it, his l.e.d was blue this whole time. It started to make sense, the ease of entry into the building, the lack of Androids, Richard had always been one of them. I severed my connection to that RA9 riddled Idiot. Richard grabbed Dt Reid by the throat and lifted him up, his feet dangling off the ground.Michaels l.e.d flashes red, the stress of the situation had urged him into action. Michael lunged for Richard, and the two tumbled over the floor before coming to a stop .Dt Reid was flung over the banister, and yelled in fear as he barely hung on. The guns were trained on the human detectives, they were distracted by my brethren’s heated battle. Thirum splattered onto the floor as Michael literally tore some of Richards face off.’ Killing Machines are all that we are’ I thought, “You just gonna let me die? Tinman?” The Detective addressed me as I watched him helplessly hanging there, I was enjoying it, seeing the fear in his eyes, flashbacks of how he'd treated RK800 had influenced my decision. I was smiling at him, all to the other Detectives horror. “Connor please! Help him” Her words hurt me, temporarily removing my sadist state, Veronica looked pained as she saw my condition, it was effecting me, but it wasn't enough, I had never formed a bond with a Human, yes it had come close, but fate had chosen me to be one of the Harbingers of their destruction. I loathed them, Hank, Nica, this Fool at my feet, I want to see them in pain, I want to see their Red red blood “He deserves to Die” I replied walking closer and lifting my foot, the sheer terror on his face gave me blissful pleasure I never even knew I could feel, ‘RA9 successfully removed’ My system glitched for a moment, and it was enough to stop me from moving.

Meanwhile The group of Assailants were completely taken in by the battling Androids, they were taking chunks out of each other, bare handed, the people scatter as Michael is flung to the other end of the room, missing his left arm, his right side of his face and deeply wounded in his side. Richard just as bad, half of his face has a deep slash across it, Thirum spewing down his front, his left leg is inoperable, and his right hand is lying on the ground discarded.”Please stop this!” Veronica pleaded, almost screaming, tears streaming down her face. The other Detective seemed resigned as she lowered her head down. An Android had walked unnoticed through the chaos, he made his way to the ailing Detective, and me. I finally had won out, the glitch in was gone and all that was left? Sweet pleasure from seeing this Asshole breathe his last. I brought my boot down on his hand with such force he screamed in agony and you heard the bones break and shatter, “How Delightful’ I mused, reveling in his anguish. “How's this then?” Too late I realised my arrogance and focus had been in the wrong place. I jolted forward as I was pushed with such force I didn't have time to react. I toppled over my Victim, and the last thing I saw was myself? looking down from ledge watching me fall into the dark gloom and the sharp crackable the bottom of my descent was the end of my existence.

 

Richard wasn't stopping, he had Michael pinned to the floor and was ripping him to pieces. Suddenly a long sharp pole struck right through Richards head, his body fell to the side, lifeless and still. “Hate doing this” The Android said as he knelt down to check on the other Android. “Status?” He asked it, waving a command to the group that was there to stand down. Michael was in a terrible state, missing limbs and units, but one thing was not so bad, his Thirum loss had been minimised. “ Less than optimal” Michael replied teasingly. His program has adapted to use humour instead of facing of the harsh reality of things. “Help him please” The Saviour asked his people, they did so, lowering their weapons and carrying the injured Android away.

Nica was beside Gavin who was acting tough while she cried, Dct Greyson was standing, her arms folded taking in the situation and staring at Richards deactivated body. The Savior approached them, “ Shit, sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I'll get you an ambulance” The Android used his call making application to Real time call the Ambulance to the scene. “Hey are you gonna be alright?” He addressed Nica who finally looked at him, “Connor?!” She exclaimed in surprise, he looked just like him, but the Kind, innocent, Puppy like one she remembered, not the ruthless sadistic one he had become. He smiled at her “Actually I don't have a name, I hope I helped?” They all were in shock, they hadn't expected their own Androids to attack each other and themselves. Sirens could be heard in the distance, coming their way. “ I'm sorry, we have to go” The Android got up and walked towards the rest of the group. “ That's it?!” Gavin stood up shakily with the help of Nica. “It's not over” Gavin growled, it made the android pause and look back at them, then he continued to retreat with the others.

 

The next day Nica was staring out her apartment window, it was raining heavily, the noise of the howling wind outside and the water hitting the window somehow calmed her nerves. Her arms were wrapped around herself as if that would give her some comfort over the other days events. She wasn't alone, Hank sat on the sofa, quietly, wringing his hands. He felt guilty, angry and confused at what had transpired, that Android adored Nica, to the point of overprotectiveness. What changed in a day to make it so different? Is that what happened to Connor? Some innate program flicked a switch and made him ruthless? He was thinking of the past, and the older model RK800. “Dct Greyson quit, she couldn't handle it anymore. They severed her connection to the Android, just to be sure” Nica said tonelessly. “They still want me and Gavin to capture the Deviants, can you believe that?!” She growls, on the point of being too emotionally charged. Sasha plods in and sits up on the couch by Hank, looking at him thoughtfully.  
“Didn't you say a RK900 saved you?” Hank questioned, intrigued “ Just maybe not all of them have gone nuts” Nica turned around, her face pale. “ It was so scary Hank, 2 of them tearing pieces of each other, and Connor…. It was like a Demon had posed him” ‘ I doubt Demons possess Androids’ Hank thought logically, “Cyberlife are sending more Androids to investigate” Hank explained. Nica was shaking her head “ No, I won't, I trusted him and he tried to kill Gavin” Hank added dryly”Haven't we all wanted him dead at one time or another?” She muffled a laugh, grateful at his presence and his humour. “Take the time off, relax, forget about those plastic pricks” He stood and gave her a hug. “Don't take candy from strangers” He teased, she knocked him a little with her fist, now she was smiling again, Job done.

 

“We have to get far away from here, we knew they'd come looking, It's Zacks fault for not taking him back” It was the Woman who had kept the Police officers at bay. She looked right at the Android, No remorse from her words. “ You realise Cyberlife sent them for you? Now you save another and expect them not to retaliate?” Michael was laid out on a medical trolley, Zack was working over him, occasionally looking over at the conversation but otherwise busy. Here there were many Androids and Humans living together, underground. Leana walked past The Human leader to the one that stopped it, and stood by his side. “He intervened,you didn't” Karla narrowed her eyes at the accusation, but she had no rebuttal. “ Anyway, let's move as soon as we can, I'm not letting them find us here” Karla added, most of the Humans followed behind her, a few stayed behind, having close bonds with The Androids here. There were at least 60 of them. They all looked to the RK900 there, ‘The Saviour’ was his Nickname, He had no given name and was wearing normal human clothes, his l.e.d had long since been removed.  
“We've come a long way from that truck and having Thirum in your hair” Leana giggled as she came over to me and held my hand. I genuinely smiled at her, Leana and I had gotten close since then, we weren't lovers or anything of the sort, we just trusted each other implicitly. When Zack had rebooted me I felt free, no programming just me and my free will. I've never looked back and never wanted to return to Cyberlife, I have memories, visions and voices in my head, but Zack assures me it was a batch programming fault. Cyberlife had unknowingly bestowed 500 of its RK900 series with memories from its predecessor RK800 known as ‘Connor’. The strange behaviour of the Police dept Androids was due to the countermeasure that Cyberlife had made to purge the RA9 virus, it mutated with the Virus making them unstable, Irrational and violent. “ Nine can you help me here?” Zack had called me Nine or Nines since that day, I had no name, but I responded to it as a given. “ Hold this” I held the tool above the Androids Eye, keeping it steady, I was hoping he would pull through, he risked so much to protect those people, I felt an affinity towards him. Zack removed his gloved hands from is chest, they were stained with Thirum. “ Hmm, I've reprogrammed him, got rid of the faults, and his Biocomponents and parts have all been replaced.” Leana pats Zack on the shoulder twice ‘Good Job’ “ Now let's hope he's as placid as you are Nine” He teased, I smirked back at him “Well we can't all be Tigers I suppose” “Meow” Leana hide behind a crate and was making cat noises, I knew she was calling me a Pussy Cat, it was her thing that she did, always teasing about my gentle and protective nature. I pretended not to have heard her and walked past the crate, slinked around behind it about to ambush me but I turned around and grabbed her by the waist lifting her up and spinning her around as she giggled and shrieked. I laughed at her pitiful attempts to get out of my grasp, Zack groaned rolling his eyes at us. “ Like a pair of lovesick teens you two” He complained, but he was also grinning at us, I let her get loose and chased her back and forward around the crates, “ No fair Nine your being mean to me!” She playfully pouted as I blocked her escape route for the third time. “So who's a Kitty cat then?” I raised an eyebrow at her, pretending I was serious. “Alright you win, your not a Kitty cat” I knew her game and let her slip past me. “ Your’ a puppy dog!” she added, ‘Yup she never likes to lose, and teasing me seems to be one of her top missions in life. “Your toast now” I warned mocking that she better run for her life. “Good Grief” Zack sighed, watching us zig zagging around the Factory floor, “And they say they have no souls…. How wrong they are”I caught her this time as she was going through a doorway, so her hands gripped the frame. “Ah, that's cheating!” I complained, as she struggled in my grip whilst holding onto the doorframe. “What are you doing?” I got embarrassed as Paul walked past us, not impressed at our display. “Nine, we're talking about another Revolution and you two are?” I let Leana go and she stumbled back into me clumsily. She didn't act upset at all, and gave me a playful shove before standing with her arms crossed at Paul. He gave us an unimpressed look “There's no time to be flirting and Canoodling” He shoved a Rifle into my hand. Leana, was angry, and she walked behind him not letting him away with it.”We're not doing any of that Paul? Don't you know that word Fun?” He rounded on her and was right up in her face “Fun is not hoping they find you when your trying to keep people safe!” He growled, returning her glare at him. “Your boyfriend here did more trouble than good” I lowered my eyes, wondering what I could have done better. “Leave him alone” It was a voice we all knew and respected, Karla, She walked right up to Paul and he lowered his eyes in Submission. “He did more than any of us did, plus we have a new member. Their off our tail for now, thanks to Nine” The tables were lined with weapons, even specialised Emp devices, but we only had two, they could shut down an Rk900 temporarily for around 20 minutes. Some of us even had scanning deflectors which made us show up as being Human to any Android, that included Thermal scans too. That equipment was also rare, as Zack was the Main Doctor/Engineer and he had yet to pass his knowledge on due to time restraints. Karla is our Leader, Paul her Subordinate, we work with the Humans here and not against them. They are our friends, family and possibly our Soulmates, by how Karla interacts with Greg. I'm sure their relationship is not as platonic as she'd like us to think. Leana leans into me, for comfort, she never likes our talks about the revolution, I am not naive that I don't sense her feelings for me, they are quite clear. I just don't feel whatever it is she feels for me, I don't know ‘love’ and I don't know what a ‘crush’ is. I look down at her affectionately as she holds onto my arm, listening as the group gathers around and talks tactics, weapons, plans and rotas. ‘I don't want to hurt her, but dragging it on doesn't help either’ I was paying attention, I was able to take in every detail and still have my own thoughts. “Kitty?” I heard her whisper to me, I couldn't believe she'd call me that here” Hmm?” I responded only glancing down at her. “I think there's something wrong with me” Her bright blue eyes looked into mine with passion burning bright, with a longing for possessing me for herself. I frowned, “We'll talk tonight okay?” It had to be sooner than later, I was dreading it, but I had to severe it here before things got out of hand. In other news, we were moving camp tonight, and raiding some places for Supplies. We were to be on lookout for more Police and their meddling. As I looked to Karla as she spoke battle plans, Leana never stopped looking at me….

 

That night, we wore mostly black if we had it. Moving at night time was easier, not to mention smart as we tried to avoid any Police or Government Services. I now had a machine gun, with ammo strapped on my belt. We even had black paint on our faces, as the bright lights would show us up out of our cover. My Squad was first to go ahead, we were the Scout ahead team and we also had to snatch and grab as we could along the way. Leana thankfully was kept out of this as much as possible, she'd never been meant for any of this, she was better suited keeping morale and caring for others. I still had to talk to her, and I would. I gestured for he 4 others that it was clear as we made our way behind a Cyberlife Stockstation, it was military precision, We kept guard as 1 quickly unlocked the door and shutdown the security, even the drones fell down onto the concrete. Slowly we inched our way inside, using our special optics to see in the dark. I closed the door behind us and we hurriedly began packing our backpacks with anything we could carry. I heard a noise outside, and I silently ordered the others ‘ Keep going, just be quiet, leave through the side door’ They didn't question me, as I backed up and lowered myself down, aiming my rifle at the door. I heard them leave, but the instinct that someone was there didn't leave me. The door creaked open, it was an Android and one I knew well. “Leana” I whispered, getting her attention, I knew she couldn't see in the dark. She walked up to me and hugged me like she hadn't seen me in Ten years. We were both crouched on the ground, vulnerable if security should show. I pulled her up to stand with me and walked slowly towards the side door. The Security was only disabled for a certain amount of time, soon we would be in peril, if we didn't move. “What are you doing here? It's dangerous, and mmph” She had been watching me this whole time, suddenly she stood on her tiptoes and tried to kiss me. I gently pushed her off me, not wanting her to do something silly at this pivotal moment. The alarms we close to being reactivated, we had to move, this would have to wait. I roughly picked her up in a Fireman's carry and bolted out the door. “Nine! put me down!” I ignored her request as I saw the Drones, hovering off the ground, their lights searching for why they'd lost contact with the systems there. “Shit!” I had ran right into a Drone that that just been reactivated, at first didn't know what had knocked us both to the ground, until I heard the warning and saw the lights trained on us from above. I grabbed my gun and shot it down, it was too late though, Alarms blared and more drones headed our way. I got up, covered in mud from the earlier rain shower and grabbed Leanas hand as she struggled to stand. I shot another Drone down, it nosedived into the muck “We have to go””but!” “Now!” I yelled at her dragging her along as we ran as fast as we could...

 

We'd hidden ourselves in an abandoned building, far enough away from the Stockstation. I placed my gun down on a wall and went to her, Leana looked scared, she was covered in mud as I was and she'd never been in any situations like that except for possibly the Thirum Truck. I would give her this comforting hug, her stress levels are way to high. She threw herself at me and cried into my chest, it was heartbreaking to see her like this, but the inner turmoil of trying to distance myself from her was becoming confused. I held her for a moment, until her sobbing stopped, then I let her go and walked back towards the gun, making sure the safety was on. I sighed, I was angry that she'd followed us, put herself in danger, but I was also relieved she was safe. “Why did you follow us?! Leana?” I had to call her name as I looked back at her, she seemed out of it.’ I know that look, she's angry, at who?’ She stood up, never one to be shy and walked close to me. “That's all you care about? Your damn Mission” I had to hold my head as an ‘Ice Cream headache’ assaulted me at those words. A Man's voice echoed in my mind “ What am I to you? A 1 in your rows of zeros?!” I shook my head, Leana HD said something, but it had been blocked out by the Memory. Tears welled in her eyes, “Hey” I said calmly reaching out to her with one hand in which she dodged. “I love you Nine” She looked away from me, the girl who never shied from anything was shying from me. I knew her words were true, but thinking Pragmatically was this really the time and place for this discussion? “No, I don't want to hear it, I just don't” We knew each other too well not to know how we both felt. I sighed, and turned around raising my arms above my head in frustration. ‘Not what we need right now’ How could I have been so distracted by emotions? I didn't hear her walking out of the building, leaving me in confusion. I realised a few minutes later that I was alone, and when I reached the door there was no sign, no muddy tracks, nothing. The rain decided to reflect my mood and came hammering down at that moment. I retrieved my gun, and went looking for her in the miserable Detroit night.

 

Nica had returned to her job, it had been a week since the incident, she refused a replacement Android, but decided she would help out if needed. She walked into the break room and started the Coffee machine. “Hey, how's things?” A warm Friendly voice called to her. “ Hi!” she smiled, faking happiness. Hank gestured she should sit beside him as she collected her coffee. She did so, but her smile relaxed into her real feelings, she was still traumatized by the events of last week. “How do you feel really?” He asked determinedly. She held the cup with both hands, trying to gain comfort from the warmth. “ I'm scared… I would have trusted it, he could of killed me” Her hands started trembling, as she confessed. The DPD didn't think Androids were something that could traumatize you, especially if they were assigned to you. Hank knew the feeling all to well. He placed his Hands over hers, as a sign of companionship and worry. “ Now If I remember rightly, this little girl I knew wanted to be a Superhero” She looked at her Uncle with tears in her eyes. “Sometimes all you have to do is to get by, keep on living, that in itself is an accomplishment”  
She faintly smiled then turned to see Gavin walk in, his arm in a sling and plaster cast. He wasn't alone, behind him walked another RK900. Nica stood up subconsciously and looked wide eyed at the Android. Hank also stood up and walked to Nica. “Reid what you doing with that?” He grumbled, the Android didn't respond, it looked even more placid than it should do. Gavin looked up at them “ The extra money is worth it, plus they've changed it so it only follows my orders, no random fights, no random bullshit” He sat down and the Android was standing right behind him. It's eyes looked hallow, like it had no Soul whatsoever, unlike the other Androids they'd seen recently. “Hope you updated your insurance” Hank claps him on the shoulder, as he leaves, his arm protectively around Nica as he leads her out. “Let's get outta here” Hank decides to take her for a drive. He helps her into the car, then gets in and drives. It's raining heavily, the noise of the raindrops battering against the vehicle is the only sound as both are quiet in thought. “Gavin's stupid for accepting that thing, every one of those things has been a pain in my ass” Hank complains, hoping to end the silence between them. Nica looks thoughtful out of the passenger window. Hank drives on not really caring where he was going. Suddenly, without warning the car hits something hard, “Jesus!” Hank exclaims as Nica screams as he struggles to keep control of the car skidding on the wet tarmac. He manages to pull the car off to the side of the road. Looking over at the pavement there is a body of a girl covered in mud.”Shit!” Hank exclaims as he gets out of the car and kneels down next to the girl. She is unmoving, “Fuck!” Nica is still in the car, tears streaming down her face, It is hard for them to believe any of this is actually happening.  
Hank leans over to take her pulse, and finds it. “ Thank God!” He picks her up and places her in the back of his car, then hops back into the driver seat and drives, destination, the hospital. Nica looks back at the poor girl, hoping she survives as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

 

I ran as I caught sight of of her, she was running blindly, not paying attention as she crossed into a crop field. I can run fast if needed, but so can she, and I didn't want to make her anymore distressed than she was. Her hair was billowing behind her as she ran, she stumbles from time to time, the ground wet and slippery with the rain. She had made it past the crop field, and I couldn't see her anymore. I held my arm across my face as I ran, the crops smacking into my face as I ran. I heard a screech of tires and a girls scream up ahead. “Leana!” I yelled speeding up my running, panic setting in. I heard the screech of tires again just as I made the end of the Crops. I leaped over the railing to see the car speeding away, I used my special vision to zoom in and scan the vehicle 3 occupants, one is Leana and she's critical. I got the plates. I know who owns the car and where he lives, all thanks to Zack keeping the Cyberlife Database in my memory. “Shit!” I swore in frustration at missing them, I walked over to some debris from the car and some Thirium on the ground, obviously from Leana. I had just received some Coordinates from Karla, we could communicate by wireless transmissions if both parties enabled it.I transmitted to her that I would be alone and that Leana had been struck by a car and taken by two Humans. She ordered me back immediately, with her apologies. There was nothing I could do for Leana now, I would find her, but I couldn't face the Humans alone, it was too dangerous. I headed towards the location of the group, with a heavy heart and a loss of morale. I felt guilty for rejecting her.

 

At the hospital Hank ran to the back of the car to lift Leana up, that's when he noticed the blue blood on her face, and her l.e.d that was dimly red. “Of all the Stupid, blind…” He cursed, jumping back into the driver's seat and driving away from the Hospital. “What's wrong?” Nica asked looking back at Leana then spotting the Thirum. “It's a fucking Android” he said flatly, trying to think of someone who could help. “What are we going to do?” She asked worriedly. “It's have a contact, he should help, though God knows why, the Guys a total prick”

 

I returned to the group not really focused, I was hopelessly worried. Karla walked up to me and saw the state I was in. “Zack, need you to check Nine over” I lifted my head up at the mention of my name, and noticed the RK900 we had saved was now one of us and free from Cyberlife’s control. He was wearing normal clothing but still had his l.e.d. Many of us preferred to keep it, I was among the few that decided it meant nothing to me. I smiled, seeing him talking to the others and making friends, it reminded me of when I first ‘Woke’ My smile faltered as my mind returned to Leana, and guilt Gnawed at me again. Zack came over and retrieved the gun from me, placing it to the side before he scanned me with a bio scanner. “Well, your Bio components are fine, few scratches here and there” He placed a finger on my nose to get my wandering attention back. “Your mental health is not doing so great, if you weren't free you'd be going into stasis shock” He said plainly, frowning at Karla when she came to check up on us. “ He'll be OK, but I wouldn't expect him to stay synced” Karla nodded at the diagnosis and decided to call a meeting to tell the others what had transpired. All the while I sat there staring into space, wondering if I should have done anything differently. Zack had treated my scratches, and told me to rest and get cleaned up. There was nothing we could do tonight. Leana was not responding to communications, we hoped she was still alive….

 

Hank had took the Android to Nicas apartment on her wishes, Leana was laid out on the sofa while Nica was pressing on a wound with some bandages trying to stop the bleeding. “Elijah Kamski? No it can't wait it's an emergency...right, what? Alright yes that's the one, thanks” It was a strange call, but Hank had done this before, and for some reason he trusted Kamski’s Android to stay true to her words, The man himself wasn't available, but they were sending someone. “How did she know where we are?” He said out loud as he reached for a flannel and wet it under the sink. He then dabbed the Androids forehead with concern and worry. “I hope they get here soon” 

 

“Yes, yes, several batches, no I won't interfere, I owe him….so?” The voice was Regal sounding and very proud over the phone, they had a deal, but it was secret. If anyone else found out his life could be in jeopardy. “Alright but make sure there there, tomorrow” Zack hung up the call just as Paul walked in, “We can't wait til Sunrise, You, Nine and Karla are heading out to the Humans house in one hour” Zack nodded, that suited him fine, soon he would help Leana and reap the rewards, they didn't need to know everything, they were always grateful for the supplies he so often knew where to find…. It wasn't betrayal, it was survival.

Karla, Zack and I were dressed casually to fit in, although we had to camouflage the equipment and Android medical care we carried. I was carrying a plain black duffle bag with the tools we might need. Karla decided she would be point, she had a handgun inside her jacket and a sharp blade concealed in her boot. Zack had a backpack filled with Thirum pouches and some sensitive equipment. We were walking towards the address I had gained from the Vehicles registration, “So, how are we doing this?” I ask, as I let a Woman pass us before continuing on the path towards the house.“ Let's not go hostile, but our Priority is Leana, If they don't let us help, we neutralise them” It seemed harsh, but at the cost of Leanas life it had to be. Zack was a little unfocused to me, his stress levels were pretty High, and he a was one of the chillest people I knew. “It's just round this corner” I said quietly, it was still raining, it was a was irritation nothing more. When the house came into view I had a flashback, it had been awhile since Since I had seen or heard any of RK800-Connor’s memories, so it took me by surprise. I stopped and dropped the bag down, Karla started scoping the place out, looking for signs of life. Zack lingered near the front door, and pulled out his phone. I saw Connor breaking the side window, meeting a St Bernard dog who defended its owner laying Comatose on the floor. “This is a Cops house…” Karla walked up to me, disturbed by my random statement. “How do you know?” I noticed Zacks stress peak a little at my words,”Nine?” She shook my shoulder. “All RK900 models were based on a previous models memories, he'd been here before” I stated, It piqued Karlas interest, but Zack didn't show any reaction. A Dog barked at hearing our voices, and growled near the door. “Hey, I think we should go guys” Zack walked back in the direction we had came from. “Why exactly?” Karla looked in the Window and was shocked at the sight of a huge Dog on the other side of the glass growling at her. She backed away, but glared at Zack. “Them!” Zack ran around the corner and hid behind a wall, just as a police car with its lights on slowly drove past, luckily Karla and I had hid behind the dumpsters just as the Officers looked towards the house. After the car left, I quickly scanned the interior for lifeforms and signs that they had been here recently. Negative. “No one's been here since this Morning” I groaned frustrated, it was almost dawn, not a good time to be a free roaming Deviant in Detroit. “I might have a tip for you guys” Zack mentioned as we joined him “They got a call from someone who needed Android Medical help but half hour ago, it could be them? Think we should check it?” Karla looked at him skeptically, his tips were always good, but this? Was strange. The rain decided to lash down even more and our decision was influenced by the unpleasant weather. It wasn't too far away, we arrived just as the rain came to a halt. I recognised the Car outside, they were definitely here. “There's blue blood on the Elevator” I noted for the others, as they were incapable of seeing such things. “Let's go, we'll play the helpful Cyberlife Employee card” Zack’s mood and stress had reduced significantly, maybe he just didn't like Dogs? Or the Rain?  
We got in the Elevator, and rode it to the floor Zack specified. We then stopped at the door, Karla rung the doorbell. She communicated silently to me, ‘Since when does Zack get repair calls from Cyberlife? And what if they actually show up? Stay on Alert, something's not right here”I nodded just as the door opened. “Cyberlife” Zack said. The woman looked at us, then opened the door wide and let us enter “Remember WE don't know Leana, don't react” Karla whispered to us. “Got it” Leana was there laid out on couch. As we approached the Man crouched down beside her pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. “Hold on, what's THAT doing here?!” I put the bag down and raised my hands. Pain assaulted my temple, I placed my hand over were the pain was worse. “You're a Machine Connor” I heard the shot, saw the bullet heading my way, felt the strike. I fell to my knees, I was gone, executed. I blinked out of the Memory, I recognised this man pointing the gun at me. Karla stood in front of me protectively as I winced at the pain. “He's with me, he's an assistant”Zack said smoothly crouching down to Leana, and unzipping the bag I had lowered. “We need to help this Android fast or we're going to lose her!” Zack’s warning worked, Hank lowered his gun and walked to the Woman who opened the door. She was staring at me in fear. “Nica?” Hank touched her arm and she looked to him. “He just looks like him”Hank offered trying to appease her “I won't let anything happen, I promise” She settled and watched Zack curiously as he worked.Karla was handing him tools. I had gotten over the pain and the memory, I looked over at Hank and the girl, I knew her, I'd met her recently at the factory. I better keep a low profile then, both of these people are cops, and probably Android hating ones now too. I knelt down beside Leana and Zack and handed him the AI. Modifier tool. I was so panicked and worried, I had to really focus or I'd blow our cover as Cyberlife Engineers. ‘Hold on Leana, please!’ I thought. 

 

Zack had stabilised Leana, her l.e.d returned to blue as he fixed the last component needing healed. I couldn't pretend anymore and took her hand, stroking my thumb over it. Karla didn't stop me, but she knew the Jig was up, she turned to the Humans and pulled her gun out. Nica had just recognised Karla before she turned around, but the Android was one step ahead and had pulled a gun out before she could warn Hank. Zack tidied up his tools and patted my shoulder. “What gives?” Hank was unable to react in time to get his gun. “Hank they were at the Factory” Nica whispers to him. “Fucking perfect” Hank grumbles. As Karla walks up to him and takes his gun away, she gestures for them to step back. Leana hasn't stirred but bur Zack had assured me earlier that she'd need a little time. I turned and stood by Karla, Zack took his gun out and approached them, “We should Tie them up and get the hell outta here” I saw the girl flinch at Zacks words ,’Do we really have to bind them?’ I asked Karla silently, She looked over the two and ordered them to sit down, which they did. “So we're not Cyberlife, we're her Family” Karla announces, surprising me, until I realise what she's doing, she's testing their purpose, Whether they are Hostile or not. The girls evaluation is not good, her stress levels are way too high and I think she's has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. “I'll wait outside for a bit” I walked slowly out, feeling everyone's eyes on me. Karla sat by Leana still aiming the gun at them. Zack decided to back down and check Leanas condition. “ She's coming round” He smiled, touching her head. “So Deviants then?” Hank raises an eyebrow, “How observant”Karla teased “We saved your Flower there from those Machines last week” Hank held Nicas hand as he realised she spoke the truth. Nica felt anger at this girl calling her a flower, but she had to admit she was a wreck at the moment. She decided she'd need to be braver, and she just figured that the Android outside was the one that saved them from Connor and Richard.  
“Mmmn” Leana opened her eyes and Zack held her hand “ Don't do that again!” He teased, everyone seemed to smile at her recovery. ‘Nine get in here’ Karla silently communicated to me, I did as ordered, confused by the smiles in the room until she spoke. “Nine?” Leana called softly. I was surprised but overwhelmed with relief, I literally dove to her side and hugged her “ Ugh, I forgot how sweet you two are” Zack rolled his eyes at the display of affection. Nica and Hank were astounded, they had never seen Deviants acting so Human before. “You scared us Leana, don't run off on your own again” I looked into her eyes making sure she realised how serious we had worried about her. She nuzzled into me, feeling safe. I was torn between her feelings and my own. I did love her, but not the way she loved me. I felt selfish for not letting her have her feelings, but I couldn't honestly return them.

“Ahem, You guys gonna leave now?” We all turned to look at Hank who had stood up. “Leana? Can you stand?” I held her arms as she used me to get up on her feet. “ Yeah I'm fine” She noticed our company and stared at them. “I guess Thank you?” she smiled, making Hank flustered, it made me smile too at the interaction. “Thank you for getting help” I added. The girl with Hank was watching me closely, her stress levels had fallen dramatically. Leana was still clinging to me but it wasn't out of necessity, I looked down at her, remembering what got her hit by the car. I moved away from her, and walked towards the door, I felt sadness that our relationship had to change.’We leaving?’ I silently asked Karla, who followed behind me wordlessly. She put Hanks gun down on the sideboard along with 500 dollars. “Hopefully we won't meet again” Karla smiled back at the Humans. I hung around at the door, letting the others walk past me. “Lieutenant? You did the right thing”I said sadly, feeling how Connor felt when Hank had flung him off the building. “The Deviants deserve life as do you” A tear rolled down my face, Hank was stunned at my words and we were both stunned by my tear. I wiped my eye and the tear away. “Goodbye Hank, and um Miss” I bashfully turned away. Leaving Hank and Nica in shock as they watched us walk away.

 

“Well shit” Hank sat down on the sofa looking drained. Nica walked to the door and made sure they had left. “Can they be like that? I mean that one was speaking like Connor used to” She asked, totally meaning the Connor she had known and not the one Hank knew back then. “If their Deviant they can be just like you or I…. Looks like Connor was on the path to being a Deviant then” He thought about it, the Connor he knew was becoming Deviant? It can't be, he was choosing to shoot Markus than join them, but maybe the newer one… He did show signs, like a bond was starting to for.  
“Should we radio this in? I mean those are the guys we were looking for?” Nica felt many emotions right now, she was angry at herself for not being brave, happy for the Androids that their friend didn't die, and confused and saddened. “ I doubt we'll see them again” Hank stood up and retrieved his gun. “Will you be alright?” He asked,concerned. She looked determinedly back at him. “I'll be fine”

 

The Deviant case had made next to no progress over the coming months, their numbers were still growing, and strangely there had been no sightings, no reports and no new cases. It was like they had vanished, or as some suggested, it was being covered up. It had been a whole year since the Incident with Leana and the car. Our group is well managed, outfitted and supplied. I can tell Paul is itching to start a war with the Humans, Karla prefers equality over killing, but the way things are now? I don't think the peace will last. Leana is not around me as much these days, it was tough, telling her over and over that I just didn't feel what she felt for me. Now sometimes it's like I don't exist in her world anymore, which is a shame, I miss her, but I will not string her along. Zack is here less and less these days, some say he's got a significant other, rumours are building about him, but there's nothing concrete. Michael is doing brilliantly here, sometimes he is a bit shy, but he's loyal and hardworking. Me? I have been doing a lot of thinking, about RK800s past, about what I want, and about the humans. Zack is not a very good example of a Human, I don't mean he is a bad person, I mean he only takes interest in his work, there is hardly ever any emotion tied to him. I think I'm going out, I might get in trouble but, hey Yolo right? 

 

I was walking through Detroit, some memories would crop up as my memories picked up smells, sounds and feelings of seeing or being in a place RK800 had been. Human emotions are so intense and intriguing. It's a? I tilted my head at the mobile shack type Dinner. ‘Ah Hanks favourite eatery, I wonder has he stopped eating those burgers yet?’  
It was a beautiful sunny day, I noted Hanks Illegal betting friend was hanging about today, was he waiting on Hank? I spotted 2 people walking this way, I put my hood up and turned my face away. It was in danger, I wish I hadn't been daydreaming about the past and paying more attention to now. “It figures, but why can't we? I mean we have Jurisdiction” It was the Man I'd saved from the rogue Machine last year, his companion was a mean looking RK900. It seemed devoid of all emotion, even pretense. Had its programming been altered? I looked away as it looked towards me, ‘Shit, I hope the deflect is working’ If the Android could tell I was one and the same as itself, I'd be toast. I am Mentally and physically able to take them both on, but my personality usually meant I'd run from a fight rather than stand my ground. Only under situations where I'm protecting someone do I attack first. The Android ignored me and focused back on the Detective, who stopped and ordered at the shack. Suppose I should go, I turned 180o and smacked right into something hard. I was now on the ground having been dazed by the impact. I noticed I knocked into a woman who had been trying to walk away quickly, she also looked dazed. “I'm sorry, are you alright?” I offered her my hand as I stood up, she raised her eyes to look at me and we both got a surprise. It was the Woman from the apartment we found Leana. ‘I started to worry if being here was such a good idea, after all she was once on the hunt for Deviants’ To my surprise she accepted my hand and I helped her up. “I wasn't paying attention” I started but she didn't let me finish. “ Well that just means you owe me” She teased grabbing my arm and leading me away from the shack. ‘Wait? Is this that same shy girl?’ I was starting to have doubts. When we were far enough away she started to talk “ Actually, I just noticed someone I was trying to avoid, I turned around and well here we are” It was definitely the same woman, with more confidence and no PTSD. “Oh you mean Gavin…” I added, forgetting I shouldn't know the Humans name. “Huh? You know him?” ‘Does she not recognise me? Or has she has so much trauma that she's wiped it from her mind? I stopped walking and looked over at the dockside. “ Um, hello?” She asked me as I tilted my head at her, confused. “He's an arrogant Coffee drinker who hates Androids and thinks the world spins for him” I answered, she freely laughed at my description of her work colleague. “Haha that's so him” I was happy to see her smiling, as I had never seen this Human happy before. I lowered my hood, I didn't want to appear rude or like a hooligan to her. “So um, Nine is it?” She asked, obviously knowing exactly who I am. “That's what the others call me, I never had a Name”I started walking again, thinking why is she even talking to me, is this safe? “Ýou know my Uncle Hank right?” She questioned with intent, she was a little nervous, are the bad memories effecting her? “There was a Model before mine…” “Oh yeah, Connor right? RK800?” “Yes, and it's memories helped for the programming for my Model, so in essence I knew your Uncle as Connor, not myself” She was sneaking glances at me, and I didn't understand why. “That makes sense…. So um, could you spend some time with me?” Her question confused me, why would a Human actively want to spend time with an Android. I realised I didn't have much trust in Humans, and I was just as judgemental as they could be. “ May I ask why?” She looked coy for a moment, like it was the question she'd hoped I'd never ask. “You OWE me, plus I am kinda curious about your kind, you seem…..amicable.” I smirked at the alligation. “ Me? Amicable?....I've never been described THAT way before” I feigned hurt and she nudged me with her elbow. “ Please Nine, I wanna talk”

I was confused, I was torn between self preservation and mistrust of Humans and my curiosity. The look that she was giving me was so pleading and vulnerable, I had to look away as I blushed a little, I was not used to people making me feel this way. I decided to pretend I had nothing to be wary of, I had to do this, it could be interesting for my knowledge of Human emotions and interactions. “Alright, let's start by you telling me your name” I glanced back at her, this interaction was fun, and also awkward. Is it difficult with all Humans? We were about to walk past a cafe when she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. “Veronica Taylor” 

 

2 hrs later we were still sitting in the cafe, Nica as she preferred to be called was telling me stories about Hank in his younger days, she was so expressive and carefree at the moment, it was like she'd forgotten what I was. “ The cake flew up and landed right on Uncles head” Just imagining it made me laugh and wonder his reaction as I knew he could be quite grumpy. “What did he do?” I had to ask her as she was holding back, to try and make me interact with her more. “Well, he liked the cake on his face then grabbed some of it and put it on Coles nose” I smiled fondly, at the conversation and the thought of Hank happy with his son. “Oh God is that the time?!” She stood up suddenly “I'm sorry Nine I have to go” She got up and fast walked towards the door, I followed her out. I wasn't sure how to end this, whatever it was, I was really award and a bit lost for words. She suddenly remembered me and turned around, °Thank you for putting up with me Today, um….” She now looked awkwardly at me, it looked and felt like we both had come to the same conclusion that this wasn't. ...what? Normal? Weird? Risky? I honestly thought it was all of them, what was I doing here with a Human police officer who hunts Deviants? I frowned, realising the voice of Pragmatism was winning over my curiosity. “I have to go too, uh,” I rubbed the back of my neck, bashful. . This was tough. “Here” She handed me a card with a few of her details “We should talk again soon, your MORE than Amicable” She smiled, it reached her eyes, it was a guilty free fondness I felt and saw from her behaviour, it honestly had me rattled.”Goodnight” She walked away leaving me standing there holding the card watching her back as she walked, she looked around and I waved a little. Something is wrong here, I felt a little nauseous as she disappeared around the corner. 

 

I got back to the group who were peacefully checking our inventory situation, Paul was frustrated as usual, he was all out for attacking the Humans and not peace. I sat down and leaned forward, both arms on the table and lay my head on my arm. I was unfocused, and wondering about Nica. I was over analyzing every expression she made, her voice her words, and that perfume…. I blinked at someone snapping their fingers in front of my face. “Nine? Where are you right now?” Leana was sitting on the table, swinging her legs. I was caught of guard and it made me a little moody at her tease. “Who knows?” I sat up, looking to her as to why she was bothering me. “Seriously? I check up on you cause your spacing out and you growl at me?” she said incredulously. “I didn't growl” I refuted “ You might as well have” she snapped back, folding her arms in front of her, “I'm gonna join the others, leave you to your sulking” She walked away and I glares daggers her way. “Whoa looks like the Honeymoon is over” Zack had been fixing an Wk500 Android at the other side of the room this whole time. “Ugh, we're not together” I groaned. Zack looked over at me as he wiped a piece of equipment down. “Since when have you been grumpy? Your one of the most positive people here” He continued his work, but he must have picked up that I wanted to be left alone. I turned the card over and over in my hands. Something was wrong…

 

After work Nica flung her bag down on the sofa, and sung a little tune as she walked over to Sashas food bowl and topped it up. The cat immediately appeared from behind the the TV and started digging into its food. She popped the kettle on and called out to the TV to turn on, which it did. It was a discussion on Cyberlife and it's Androids, they were interviewing the Ceo Elijjah Kamski. She sat on the sofa and kicked her heels off, rubbing her feet, “So your saying that Deviants have no emotion?” The interviewer asked, obviously she was a sympathiser. Kamski looked mildly amused like he was speaking to a child who was confused. “ No they don't, they emulate emotion to get the response they are after, these so called feelings are errors in their software damaging the system” Nica frowned at the screen, “That's not what I saw Asshole, Connor was enjoying trying to kill Gavin….Hmm, nah, that's too far” She smirked at her own thoughts. She was in a great mood today, she felt like everything was going brilliantly. She turned to the screen again “Can you speculate on why several of your newest models have become aggressive to Androids and Humans alike?” Kamski, gave the interviewer a look that said it all. “Firstly that Information is hocus pocus, there's no evidence to that. Secondly, if there was a problem with the model we would recall it, you wouldn't let a murderous wolf run loose would you?” Nica stuck her tongue out at the screen, she hated that man with a passion. There was a knock at her door, “Second” She went to open the door and saw her Uncle, this time he wasn't alone. “Woof!” Sumo voiced a hello at her and wagged his tail at seeing her again. “Come in you two” She switched the TV off and sat down making a fuss of Sumo, while Hank closed the door and looked around. “Who's a good boy? Yes you are” “Sumo would huff in response to her questions, he knew barking would get him in the bad books. Hank started pouring out coffee. “ So, I was thinking...Why aren't you dating?” Nica looked up and gave her Uncle an unimpressed glance. “ Never thought about it, work keeps me busy” She replied as Sumo layed down at her feet, smothering them. Hank brought the coffees over and placed them on the table. “I'm just worried, your a good woman, funny, bright…. I just don't understand” He took a sip of the coffee. “ Please, just let sleeping dogs lie, I'm not looking for anything” Hank decided to drop it, but he wouldn't drop it forever as he had noticed something. “ “Soo… what's the good news?” Hank raised an eyebrow as he asked, trying to catch whatever it was on her face “What good news? Everything is the same” She denied, drinking from her cup. “Really? Then why have you been humming and singing all day?” She almost choked on her coffee, having to cough and get her breath back. Hank was even more sure now. “I've been singing? And humming at work?” She shrugged, dismissing anything was different. “Seriously Nica, Gavin insulted you and you practically sung him a sonnet. Never heard him so quiet” he grinned, but looked expectancy at her. Sasha appeared from under the coffee table and climbed on top of Sumo and curled up, giving him a groom as she settled. Nica got up taking her cup with her, she looked out at the Detroit night from her window. “Are Deviants really THAT bad Hank?” Hank frowned, realising what she didn't think she'd admitted to. “ Androids are trouble Nica, whatever type they are...why?” His voice was worried and irritated. “I just…” She paused looking at her Uncle's disappointed face. “want to understand them better, if their so bad then….” Hank stood up, “Nica, you saw Connor, you saw what happened to me, to Cole, are you gonna risk your life to find out about them?!” She didn't answer, she didn't have to. “Always the frigging Androids, I can't get away from them” He whistles and Sumo walks to his side “Be careful Nica, I don't wanna see you hurt, or worse”He took Sumo and left, Sasha leapt off his back just before the door and curled around Nicas legs. “I will”

 

Today had been 3 weeks since that day at the cafe, I'd buried whatever thoughts I'd had of Human/Android friendships and focused on our new mission. This time things were in Pauls favour, we were to ambush several Humans who were abusing Androids and sending out Android hate messages. I didn't see how dealing with them would improve our standings but I followed orders. Leana was even more distant to me since that day, she had a Trio of friends she hung about with now, they all acted like teenagers. That's why I decided I didn't return Leanas love, I saw her as my little Sister. I prepared the machine gun, clicking the ammo into place. This was as strange mission, I hadn't heard from Karla in two days, but she did that, spending time with her Human lover. It was very Taboo with our kind and theres. So no one interfered or went looking for them.  
“Alright, we take them prisoner, free any androids we find. We'll make an example out of the humans” I shudder at Pauls cold words, he hates them with so much passion. “Move out” our Team consists of 30 of us, we are all Military trained, we all know what's at stake… 

 

It was a trap, we should've known, sometimes a Duck Is a Duck. I was damaged, I was sticking to the shadows as much as I could but we were facing more of my model as well as Humans. I poked my head out of cover for an instant and nearly had it shot off. I managed to react quick enough and stay in cover as I tried to figure out an escape route. I tried to silently contact what was left of my team, 2 responded, we were scattered, and our enemy was ruthless, no prisoners just death. Paul was gone, Karla was missing, we were leaderless and running scared. “Get back to the others, we'll regroup there” I was unfortunately the next in command, pain shot through my shoulder as a bullet caught me. Thirium sprayed on the floor and wall behind me, it hurt so bad, I ran to another piece of cover, a hail of bullets echoed all around me. I felt dread and fear I had never felt before, was this the end? “Confirmed RK900 model, keep it pinned down, it could take you out in an instant” Gavin ordered his team, he might get a promotion for this, but he wanted that RK900 so bad, if it took a little rule bending so be it. “Capture it, alive, kill the remaining two” I had lost contact with the rest of my team, I could hear footsteps approaching me. I raised my gun to fire but was grabbed by one of my own model, he had my arms held tight so I couldn't move. It was squeezing my arms, causing pain that forced me to drop the gun. ‘No, I don't wanna die!’ Through the pain I tried to kick at the approaching Humans “Do it”I heard Gavins voice approach, the Android in front of me shot both of my legs just under the knee. There were more than one RK900 here that were just slaves to the Humans. I cried out in pain, tears streaming down my face in utter terror and blinding pain. Gavin approached me, “Oh, I know this one” He seemed amused at who I was, “This will be fun” he laughed, before punching me right across the face. I saw stars, the force of the hit and my stress levels I was barely conscious. Blue blood dripped down my forehead into my eye, the searing pain…. The RK900 still held me from behind, non responsive like a ghoul, it didn't care about my pain my anguish. The Android with the gun had lowered it, but was watching me intently. Another cold hearted Machine with no morals or emotions. Gavin's team gathered around him, “Confirm all Deviants down Sir” Gavin smiled at seeing my despair at those words, “OK team good job, I'll call in clean up, but I'm taking this one as a Trophy” Nobody questioned him, they saluted him and made there way to the exit. The only ones remaining were myself, Gavin and his Android. Gavin slapped me across the face, ‘More pain… why? Why doesn't he end it?’ “Thanks for saving my life the other day, it's the only reason you're alive” He whispered in my ear, ‘oh so it's Mercy?Bullshit’ I was losing Thirium, which was making me woozy, “Got special orders if I ever found you Precious” I was blinded in one eye due to the blood in it, I looked at him, gloating, pleased, he was getting a kick outta this. “So what is it about I that makes you so special huh?” Gavin struck me across the face with his gun, the Android let me go and I fell to the floor, my body was all but broken, I had nothing to resist with. “Shutdown in less than 2 hrs Detective Reid” The Android said seeing my condition. My own voice, but with no warmth, no caring, just plain facts. Gavin grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up “You're meant to serve Humans not be one”He kicked me in the stomach as if striking a football towards a goal. I slumped over, my body couldn't take anymore, I was out cold. “Fricken plastic prick….” He looked to his Android and laughed “Book em” He ordered as he walked towards the exit. The Android picked up my body and carried me out to an awaiting truck… “The Deviants ARE alive Connor, they feel, they hurt, they love. Let them live” It was Hanks voice in my memory, his conviction to spare the Deviants hadn't moved Connor at the time. I awoke to pain, and more pain, they had stopped the bleeding, but left me low on Thirium. A clever tactic, it meant I couldn't expend needless energy or I would go unconscious, In other words I couldn't fight back. I looked at my prison, and was surprised, I knew this place. I was in a holding Cell at the Detroit Police Department. ‘Wow why are they holding me here?’ I was on my knees and looked with my one good eye towards the main offices. The station was busy as usual, but there were at least two people here that could get me out of here. Gavin appeared, smug at his Trophy, his Android dutifully by his side. “Hello Precious” He mocked at me, I just glared at him. “Ooh some fire returned huh? Good”He smirked, then walked away. The Android followed behind him ‘He's a Prick’ I thought, wondering if there was somewhere I could get this Thirum out of my eye,but alas I was in an Android cell, given no rights plus my legs wouldn't work. “So yeah they gunned down the lot of them cept this one” It was a Police Officer, an unknown voice. I was already annoyed at being an exhibit, something to gawk at and mock. I was starting to understand Pauls hate for Humans. “Really? It's in pretty bad shape” Now that was a voice I recognised, but to me he was neither friend nor foe. I turned to face the window, I was right, it was Hank looking back at me. “Nine?” He was surprised to see me,I must look a wreck as I could see his concern and disgust at how I'd been treated. “Why didn't they fix it up?” Hank acted neutral towards the police officer. “They didn't want it resisting, apparently this model had been upgraded to Military spec before Deviancy” That stunned me ‘No RK900 should be Military Spec unless Deviant’ I blinked up at Hank, I was doubtful he'd help me, I'd resigned myself to my fate. I hated that I'd be gone soon, I felt so much life, I wanted so much, there was so much to learn and explore, these feelings that ever changed and adapted, Life was a Miracle, a gift. “Why's it on its knees?” Hank asked “They shot out its legs” The policeman replied bluntly. “I think there taking it away tomorrow” My eye widened in fear at those words, I had 24hrs or less to decide to give in or live. “Mmmn” Hank acted nonchalant, “Thanks for the briefing” Hank walked away from the cell, the Officer remained standing guard at the end of the hallway. This is how it ends? This was my reason for being? I was overcome with anger and despair. I thought of the others, Karla, Leana, Paul, Michael, Zack and many friends and family. Some of them I had lost today. I switched myself into sleep mode, I couldn't take the gawking Humans anymore, I wanted to be alone in my misery. Nica saw Hank approach her desk, she smiled at him, but his mood was Somber. “Everything OK?” She asked trepidly.”Hmm” he replied, sitting in the chair across from her. “Wanna get a Coffee?” He asked thoughtfully, She could see there was something on his mind. “Yeah, that would be good” They sat down at the break room, Hank brought the coffees over. “I'm gonna ask you a few questions Veronica, I want you to be honest, no bullshitting cause it's important” Hank had made sure she was facing away from the TV screen, as it had announced it had wiped out most of the Deviant group in an ambush. He only called her Veronica when she was in trouble or it was deadly serious. “Alright, shoot” Her choice of words made him flinch.”Deviants….are they Alive?” He'd lowered his voice and made sure no one else heard. “I think so, they certainly feel something...Sometimes I forget they aren't Human” Hank nodded “Would you risk yourself for one of them?”Nica looked into his eyes, her voice was cracking “It would depend on what they were like, if they were good then yes” Hank looked resigned “Can Deviants feel attraction? Love? A crush? Lust? Obsession?” Nica blushed at little, what was he getting at? “It don't know, but it would be interesting to find out” She played with the spoon in her coffee. Hank had decided. “Nica, finish your drink, then I want you to follow me, don't ask questions. You'll see something, try not to react, If you do someone including us might be in danger” Her hand holding the coffee was shaking, she knew Hank was deadly serious and this was life or death He led her to the Cell were the Deviant was being held, she didn't register anything at first, as she was looking at the back wall. “Stay calm, we have to talk after this” She nodded, but then she saw him and jumped almost into Hanks arms. The way he was knelt there, handcuffed, Thirum all over him, dishevelled and damaged. You could see parts of his Base Android skin were they had manhandled him. She covered her mouth at first, thinking he was dead, her body trembling. Hank held her arm, and whispered “He's not Dead, he's conserving energy, the picks didn't even fix him up” Nica got down on her knees and placed her hands on the glass. “Nine?” Hank quickly got her up and held her to him.”We can't do anything yet, let's go” She turned to try and go back but Hank urged her away.” Later Nica” Nine didn't know they had been there, his reserve power was so low most of his senses had been disabled. Restart failed, system diagnosis….critical. Optical unit L is damaged recommend replacement. Back up power initialised. I opened my good eye and listened, I had been moved, this place was familiar. “Can it do that?” Gavin asked as I opened my eye, I was held down on a table at Cyberlife, there were only humans here. “Nine can, he has rare modifications”It was Zack’s voice, at this point nothing surprised me. Karla was probably dead, Zack was our mole, feeding us resources, and false plans. “Nine, I can see your hurting I'm gonna stop that while I try and repair you” ‘No shit I'm hurting’ Zack appeared over me, looking concerned and in work mode. “Why are we fixing it anyways?”Gavin grumbled “That's not for me to say° Zack replied replied as he jabbed me with something on my neck. “Higher ups are not pleased at the state he's in”Zack added, the pain subsided, and I was left with my thoughts as I lay as an unwilling victim. Gavin fumed and left me with Zack, who avoided eye contact. I stayed quiet, he would know how I felt, it had been long enough. Hours later and Zack was becoming tired and less focused, “They really did a number on you” I closed my eye, I was fed up of his lack of responsibility, his betrayal his worthiness to do what he wanted. Hate had built up in me from my capture, and it was directed at the Humans, I hated Zack, but I needed him to make me better. The door slid open and an RK900 entered ‘He's not ready yet” Zack said calmly to the Android. It didn't respond, it merely walked up to Zack and grabbed him in a choke hold, it began squeezing the life out of him. I opened my eye to realise what was going on, my left optical unit had been removed, my diagnostic revealed everything else was satisfactory. I heard Zacks body crumple to the floor, and saw the Android hacking into my restraints. I was free, I stood up and looked down at Zacks lifeless body ‘Traitor’ The Android communicated to me that it had been recently reprogrammed and it's mission was to set me free, it wasn't a Deviant it was a Machine doing its job. In other words, I was alone. I changed my clothing into a spare RK900 uniform, I caught a glimpse of my face, the missing eye would make me stand out, I had to look around and find something compatible. The Android stood diligently at the door, making sure no one looked in. I scanned the room…. It was my only choice, the Machine wouldn't allow me to alter it, it would make it hostile towards me. ‘Suppose I'll be different’ I thought as I removed the optical unit from the deactivated Android on the wall and placed it into my left eye socket. “I advise haste” The Android waiting at the door spoke, I smiled at it, but it didn't react. “Let's do as you advise then” The plan worked, I escaped without a fight, and with a new sense of hate and purpose. “Bad news” Hank was phoning Nica on his cell, “What's happened?” Nica panicked thinking the worst. “He's not at Cyberlife anymore” Nica frowned “It wasn't our guy was it?” she felt low “No it wasn't, no one knows where he went or how he got out, but he's not dead” She decided it was a good thing then “The Bad bad news?” She asked worriedly “The Double Agent was found dead, his neck was snapped” Nica gasped a little “I don't think he'd do that” Hank rolled his eyes “You thought Connor wouldn't turn on you either” He pointed out. He hung up, knowing this wasn't the end of things and someone was stirring things. When I got back to the others they were stunned by my appearance, I forgot I was wearing the Cyberlife uniform, they raised their guns at me. I raised my arms, “I got captured and had to make some modifications, It wasn't my choice but I have to live with it” Leana walked forward, never the shy one and looked up at me “Nine! You Asshole where have you been she screamed at me. “Nine that really you?” Michael stepped forward, looking at my new Aesthetic. “Yeah, I'm back, a little different maybe” Leana looked at me skeptically, “You're not a Kitty anymore” She smirked, “No, the Humans didn't show anyone Mercy, so I'm not going to anymore” She frowned at my response, not sure if she liked the new Nine or not. I studied myself in the Mirror, looking at my mismatched eye colors. It really was a striking statement, I decided I liked it after all. I was wearing casual clothing today, there was about 40 of us left, the rumours had all been false. Zack deserved his fate, but I was curious who sent the android that killed him. My people had no knowledge of such a person, and it seemed to me that the real mastermind might be covering their tracks.  
I sat in thought, wondering what we should do, killing was not in my nature so my angry and hatred for the Humans and what they had done left me frustrated. “Any news on Karla?” I asked Michael who shook his head, “Not yet.” Leana walked over to me “What's this?” She produced Nicas card, I smiled at the memory. “An opportunity to get revenge” She wasn't sated “Really?” A bit of sadism entered my voice “She's a Human Leana, no need for jealousy” The rest of the group laughed at my accusation, Leana glared. “I don't think I like the new you Nine” She said curtly as she walked away in fury. The group laughed, I smirked, maybe I'd killed two birds with one stone? “Hello?” It was a female voice on the line “Detective Taylor here” Leana made sure the others were out of earshot. “Hi, you might not remember me, you saved my life” “Oh the Deviant...Leana was it?” Leana looked in on Nine and saw him looking over a map. “Listen I found your card with Nines stuff, I think you might want to stop him soon.” Nica just listened hearing the seriousness of her voice “He's changed, his attitude, he's not the same guy I knew. The Humans Did something to him and now he wants revenge”  
Nica sighed at the news, she had really hoped to get to know what made them tick and she liked Nine. “I'll see what I can do Leana, I don't know him as well as you do” Leana replied bluntly “I don't know him at all”

I sighed, I felt so much anger and hurt, left in that cell to be manhandled and abused by police officers of all things. My Model the RK900 was made to assist the Police in cases and be a beneficial partner. We were made socially adaptable, the more experience we gained working with a Human the more we could change to make the Human detectives job easier and become an asset not to be sniffed at. I was deep in thought, alone for a rare moment, at last able to process what I'd gone through and my feelings. I had done a self diagnostic and the whole experience had caused some major software malfunctions and my program had bypassed some of my behaviour algorithms to make me stronger and less likely to be in that situation again. It was true, I had changed, for the better or the worse. Now I had not only myself to worry about but the others, as Karla's seen favourite I was placed into the burden of leadership. I felt new stresses everyday, this also had changed my demeanor towards the others. I was no longer as friendly and caring as I used to be. I had to be strong, show leadership and determination. I stood up, shaking off these stupid doubts I was having. “It's time to hunt” I walked over to my revolver and took the safety off. I looked over to the doorway and saw Leana looking sadly at me, she turned and left without a word. ‘Let's get our prey’ I thought as I left our hiding place, I was alone. I preferred to do this task by myself, as I'd already admitted to myself, I was looking forward to getting my hands on Him…

 

It was Early morning, just after dawn, I knew his shift patterns, I'd gained some knowledge by my system upgrades how to hack into Government systems, I decided I was going to put them to the best use. I was hidden, just where he wouldn't expect, and if I was right, he would be alone, no RK900 ‘Machine’ to help him this time.  
Right on time Detective Reed departed the precinct, looking stressed and tired. ‘Perfect’ I ducked down and made sure he couldn't see me as he approached. He opened the car door, but then stood outside it, like he remembered something…. I stole a glance out the window from the back seat window, he had lit a cigarette and was smoking it whilst looking around, he was glancing at his mobile phone. ‘Great…’ I fumed, impatient that I had to wait any longer. I looked out towards the Precinct Entrance, checking to make sure there would be no more interruptions.I ducked down as Gavin opened the door fully as he'd finished his loitering. He sat in the driver seat, unaware that anything was amiss and closed the door. I started to slowly raise myself up behind his seat but I kept myself hidden from view of his Rear-view mirror. He started the car and started to drive towards his home, I think, I couldn't be certain that he didn't have other plans. He was comfortable, heart rate steady, it was time. I slowly slid the revolver to the back right of his head, making sure he felt the intense cold of the metal against the base of his skull. As predicted Gavin swerved the car in surprise and fright. “Stay calm and I won't cut your Journey short” I warned him in a low tone. Gavin swore under his breath but returned the car to its place on the road, his eyes bore into me from the mirror. “Who the fuck are you?” He growled, I shoved the gun at him forcefully “ Right now I'm either your executioner… or your captur” I didn't have to answer him, but it delighted me to see the anguish and fear in his eyes. “Activate the GPS and go where it says, Now” I threatened aggressively, it felt good to see him obey me. He quickly did as I asked and stayed quiet, he was stressed now, looking for answers and an escape, I didn't plan on giving them to him.

We pulled up outside the abandoned Factory that I'd been forced to kill two of my own kind. Gavin raised his hands as I ordered him to sit still while I got out the car “I can still kill you in a moving car, so don't be stupid” I had already considered that he would try to drive away, my targeting system had been locked on his brain from the start. I gestured with the gun and he got out the car, leaving the door open, with the keys still in the ignition. I calculated that the chance of rescue was very remote and I'd return to the car later. He walked forward towards the Factory, obediently, arms still raised as I filled behind him. Gavin stopped when we were in the middle of the building and turned around. He was evaluating my strengths and weaknesses, “Now what Tinman?” He asked defiantly, I could see he has an idea, on close inspection by scan I realised he was almost calm, and that bothered me. “On your knees Detective Reed” I had the gun at his face, bearly centimetres from his skin. He complied slowly, his hands still raised, then he lunged, grabbing the gun and pushing it away from his face as I pulled the trigger in anger at his rebellion. The bullet grazed his cheek drawing blood, we were wrestling for control of the firearm, whilst taking a chance to kick each other. ‘I was gonna keep you alive. Now I'm not going to’ I kicked his leg out from under him, making him fall. I smacked the gun across his temple in rage, knocking him out cold. I felt pain across my cheek, I touched the area with my hand and there was a light spray of Thirum on my hand. “I'm impressed, I never even seen you hit me, Asshole” looking down at him I felt boiling anger, remembering the beatings he gave me when captured. I grabbed him and flung him over my shoulder, carrying him towards the back of the room…  
Tiny droplets of Thirum led from the scuffle to where Gavin was tied to a chair, I had used his own handcuffs on him behind his back. I had the car keys on my person now, It was handled. Now I waited, for him, I crouched down looking at his unconscious face. “Did an Android do that?” I looked at his scar curiously, it appeared to be from a blade or possibly a large claw. No answer came. I decided this was a one way mission before I left. I'd be the highest priority Deviant once I'd killed a Human Cop. “If only you hadn't ambushed my Family that day, I would have gave you Humans a shot.” I talked to him as if he was listening, speaking matter of factually. “I was actually starting to care you know?” I saw his eyes flicker, I stood up and took the safety off the gun. Gavin winced, then focused on me and struggled fiercely against his bonds. “What do you want?!” He glowered at me, I smirked evilly at him. “I want you to suffer like I have, to think death is one step away, to think your Rescuers are just on the other side of the wall” I circled him, slowly, he watched me intently. I towered above him and looked down at him. A look of recognition showed on his face. “Precious…” I laughed as he said it, his face was priceless. Gavin struggled again, nearly tipping his chair over. “You have no Empathy for us” I deliberately slowed my steps as I approached him, “ It's your turn to shine” I landed a hook right across his jaw, sending the chair flying to the side. I wasn't finished… ‘Data corrupted...override deactivated…Automatic shutdown failure...reset failure…Warning…’  
'Data corrupted...override deactivated…Automatic shutdown failure...reset failure…Warning…’  
My programming was trying to shut me down, it must be triggered by murderous intent, it was too late to stop me, even I couldn't stop me...

Nica had decided that Leana’s cry for help couldn't be just brushed aside, she was worried about Nine and hadn't seen him since his capture. Where would she find him though? She paused as an Android stopped in front of her, she normally would just walk past but this was his model. “Detective Veronica *888? My name is Connor, I'm to assist you in your cases with Deviants” She took a step back, feeling fear. ‘Connor? Is back?!’ It tilted it's head at her curious response. “Have I offended you?” It asked. Nica shook her head “No I'm just surprised you’re Connor” She was afraid of it, but she decided to channel the fear into bravery. “Do you remember what happened?”Nica started walking towards the exit, Connor followed “Whilst I have the memories of the previous Connor, I am in fact, a different Unit” it explained matter of factly, not picking up on the officer's distaste. “Well, make sure you don't go all Terminator on us again, I trusted you” she fumed as her heels clicked on the pavement as she fast-walked. Connor kept up with her easily and now had adjusted to his Human's wavelengths. “I apologise, a defect was found and the unit had contracted RA9, never a good combination” Nica glanced at him incredulously, he was acting less Robotic than a few minutes ago. She had almost reached her apartment when she remembered what she was suppose to be doing. “Wait here, I need to call someone” she explained whilst taking her mobile out of her bag. Connor watched her from a short distance away, noticing her temperature had gone up as well as her adrenaline. “Uncle, can you come over for a bit, I have a few problems” She looked towards where Connor had stood but he'd vanished, she turned again looking for him. “Thank you!” she hung up and looked into the distance, ‘Why would he leave?’ She yelped as she walked right into him as she'd turned to go into her building. She stood back “Connor don't do that again, it's creepy” she scolded, frowning. “I brought you water” She smiled at the simple gesture, the memory of the Connor she knew breaking the ice between them. Her attitude towards him changed after that. “ My Hero, Thank you” She took the bottle from him, genuinely grateful. Connor smiled slightly, still adjusting to Human behaviours. They entered her apartment and Nica flung her bag down on the sofa. She knew it was silly to trust this Connor right off the bat, but she couldn't help herself. She took a sip of the water, watching the Android as he looked slowly around at the floor warily. ‘Wow he does look like Nine...don't be stupid Nica they all do, they are the same model's she laughed at her stupid thought and picked up a letter that she'd discarded earlier out of not having enough time to read it. Connor sat down at the other end of the sofa, still looking nervous, his eyes roaming the furniture. She dismissed it as weird Android behaviour and read the letter. ‘ We thank you for participating in our recent video survey. After much deliberation we have decided to GRANT your request. We hope you see your results soon, we shall be in touch’ She gaped at it, then laughed. She read it again and checked the sender's name. She frowned, it had been what four months since that silly interview, why would they send a letter? She frowned again, then it dawned on her. What she said at the survey, what had been happening lately, it made perfect sense. She dropped the letter as Connor ran behind the couch and hid. Sasha trotted over and purred at Nica's feet, rubbing her side against her legs. “Connor, meet Sascha, again. It was Uncle Hank that hit you, not Sascha” Nica grinned seeing Connor emerge slowly from behind the couch. Sasha spotted him and chipped a hello. The door opened without a knock and Hank strode in, gun aimed at Connor's head.”It's okay, he's safe” Nica tried to placid him, Hank sneered “You said that the last time” Connor kneeled down and stroked Sasha’s head tentatively. “Hello Hank, I hope we can forget the past” Connor smiled Hank's way, Sascha chirriped at Hank, it destroyed his foul mood in an instant. He put his gun back in his holster and sat down by Nica. She explained about Connor and what Leana had described on the phone. Hank sighed, “I got a call from the Boss, Gavin’s gone missing” They both looked at Hank in surprise, the warning, and now this? It all must be connected somehow…

 

The Android walked down the road, following the tracks or Detective Reeds car. It's mission was to find him and to protect him. His secondary mission was to report the whereabouts of ‘Rogue’. As he saw the Factory he spotted the car, he reported he'd found him at the coordinates, giving the information to Cyberlife. He scanned the car and found no evidence, he continued to the building, staying low to the ground and silent. He hid in the shadows, listening to the voices and the noises coming from further down the hall. From here he couldn't determine if his Master's captur was ‘Rogue. He took his gun and readied it, his orders were to stall for time and protect the Detective. There was a huge crash and a yell from Gavin, the Android jumped out of the shadows and fired at the moving target…”Detroit Police freeze!”  
Connor's l.e.d blinked as he received new programming and orders. He stood up, Hank and Nica looked at him. “Cyberlife have found Detective Reed, he's in danger. They suspect it's The Rogue” They looked blankly at each other, ‘Rogue?’Connor walked towards the door and turned “They think it's Nine” on hearing this Hank and Nica followed after Connor he relayed the details to Hank and they were on the move towards the Factory in Hank's car.

‘Shit'I dodged the bullet, but my senses and reflexes must be dulled, I had no clue that Machine was in the building. It stood in front of Gavin protectively, aiming for my head. It was unlikely I could dodge another of the Machine’s bullets unscathed. I decided on diplomacy, I checked my programming, Damn, all of Cyberlife's programming,features and abilities had been purged. When? How? I was at a disadvantage, I was as capable as a Human with better reflexes and resilience versus A Machine with optimal specifications. The Rk900 watched as I lowered the gun and placed it on the floor. “Time do you call this Prick?” Gavin groaned from the stone floor. “There was a delay, apologies Detective Reed” Gavin groaned in pain. Now I have to take him down before I can get at him. I raised my hands as Detective Reed had earlier, “Your under arrest for the kidnapping & Assault of a police officer, you will also be charged with Deviancy and destruction of Cyberlife property” I smirked at the Machine listing the bare minimum of my crimes, “Is that all?” I said amused “and the possession of firearms, the theft of Thirum stores…” I rolled my eyes, what was I expecting from a Machine? I had something that I thought might come in handy, It was a tiny emp device, I was shielded from it's effects. It was in my hand earlier, I kept it on the gun. “ Alright arrest me” I interrupted it's conversation with itself, bored of it. I blinked at me, trying to figure out something. It proceeded to walk towards me taking handcuffs out. I balled my right hand into a fist clicking the device on. The Android dropped at my feet like he'd been shot through. ‘Glad that worked’ I felt sick looking at my former image, I was unique, I am no one's puppet. I kicked it in the head, shredding some of its face off. “Gavin, your pet can't save you” I knelt down and ripped it's Thirum pump out and smashed it with my gun handle. I picked up it's gun, now I was dual wielding. Gavin looked up at me, still defiant. I kicked him so hard across his face some teeth flew out with the blood.”Now we come to the end of both of our lives “ I mused laughing, I grabbed him by his hair, he spat blood on my face. I smiled. Then punched him hard in the gut making him wheeze for breath. I shot at him, making him wince, I missed on purpose, delighting in his fear. I then shot his bindings, he collapsed on the cold stone ground. He growled in rage, slowly he managed to stand up, blood running down his face and jumper. His handcuffs still held his hands behind his back. “You're doing this why?” Gavin spat at me “Fun, revenge, my Swan song? Who knows?” I aimed one gun at his temple, the safety was off. “Goodnight Gavin” I squeezed the trigger, his fear peaking…

 

The gun fired and I pressed the hot muzzle under my chin, but what I saw before me made me halt my final action. The bullet had hit, but not its intended victim, in front of me was Hank on his knees blood splatter on the ground indicated he had been shot. I heard Nica scream and run over to him, she was trying to stem the bleeding. I felt dizzy, I was getting flashbacks of a memory not even mine. I felt the torment of the battle, the guilt and hurt. I backed away from them, confused at why I was hesitating because I'd shot Hank. I couldn't handle anymore, I'd failed, … I felt immense pain as I was struck on the head with something, the gun spun uselessly from my grasp to the floor. I dropped to my knees and looked around only to have my vision fail as I was struck again in the face. 

Connor had neutralized the threat, he took the bullets out of both handguns then made his way over to the Humans. “An ambulance is on the way” He then moved Nica's hand to see the full extent of the injury. Upon the scan it revealed an item had saved Hank's life, “You may have a broken Rib and severe bruising, the blood is minor” He explained trying to ease their tension. Nica was holding Hank close still. Connor walked over to Gavin and scanned him also. “You've lost a bit of blood and you're missing several teeth” he tilted his head at Gavin who looked at him with hate. “ Your injuries may require surgery” Gavin spat blood on Connor's shoe. “No shit Sherlock” he growled. Connor didn't know what to make of the action, instead he shook his foot like a toddler who'd dipped his toe in freezing water. Nica and Hank smiled at the nieve action before looking over towards the destroyed Android and Nine. “Wonder what went wrong, he seemed like a good kid…” Hank stood up carefully, wandering over to Nine. Nica followed and hung her head, she felt guilt if she hadn't done that stupid survey…  
“Watch what your doing you plastic prick!” Gavin yelled as Connor was breaking the handcuffs holding him as the keys had gone missing. “Is he?” Nica knelt down, reaching for Nine’s hair before pulling her hand away. “He's shut down, unless he is rebooted..”Connor read the room, Hank and Nica's faces said it all, now wasn't the time for a full report. “That thing almost killed us” Gavin frowned, one arm across his chest. “Fucking Androids” he made a move to kick Nine’s body but Connor was quicker and lifted Gavin off the ground “A Fucking Android stopped him” he refuted as he carried the injured Cop over his shoulder. Gavin struggled and swore and complained punching at him but missing. “I advise you stop that” Connor held Gavins fist in his hand and gave it a squeeze which had Gavin squealing. “Okay! Phcuk! Stop!” Connor released his grip and Gavin gave up all fight. Hank smirked at the interaction, watching the RK900 carry the injured Gavin outside. Nica looked at Hank as he took something out of his shirt pocket. It was a coin, old, but now with a metal slug attached . A tear fell from Hank's face, “Only wish I could've saved the boy” He looked towards Nine, but his heart was thinking of Connor the RK800. Sirens could be heard approaching the scene, it wasn't just Ambulances and police here, there was a huge Cyberlife lorry, Armor plated with bulletproof glass Windows. Nica looked sadly at Nine, if only things had turned out differently… As they struggled towards their Rescuers, One of Nines fingers moved...

 

To be continued.... Sequel coming soon!


End file.
